New School Year
by LoveSickZombie
Summary: a new school year for the lyoko gang. What happenes when they get new room mates? OddxOC, YxU, JxA, OCxOC
1. The New

Chapter 1: The New 

It was a new school year at Kadic and everybody was running about so happy about the new year and familiar faces. All the new kids were trying to find their dorms to start unpacking while all the students that had all ready been there had just gone upto their dorm and thrown their stuff on the beds and were now talking to the people they hadn't seen all summer. The new year meant new classes, new teachers, new friends, and new crushes.

As Ulrich got out of the car Odd came running up to him with great news. Odd was pretty much dancing, okay, he wasn't pretty much dancing, he was dancing. They were in the same room again. Though this year there were so many students that a lot of the rooms had to have three people in them. They were sharing a room with someone named Alexander Thomas.

"Is Alexander here yet then?" asked Ulrich.

"Not that I know of" replied Odd.

"You don't know anything!"

Just before Odd could smack Ulrich, Yumi came running up behind them. "Hey guys" she said.

"Hey Yumi" said Odd.

"Hey" Ulrich said blushing.

"Guess what Yumi!" Odd said.

"I don't really want to know but I think your going to tell me anyway" replied Yumi thinking fast. Ulrich stifled a laugh.

"Ulrich and I are in the same room again" explained Odd, "but we have to share it with someone named Alexander Thomas."

"Poor Ulrich, you have to be tortured again this year," Yumi said smiling.

"HEY" yelled Odd. He was about to hit her when he noticed two people walking towards them, one with pink hair and one with blonde hair and glasses.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion 

"Aelita" Yumi said happily as her friend approached. They had not seen each other that often during the summer. Aelita had stayed at Kadic insisting the principal that her parents weren't able to pick her up due to business and financial issues. XANA only attacked five times during the summer so Jeremie knew he was going to be attacking more during the school year since he didn't do it much over the summer. XANA attacked when not everybody could make it so they wouldn't be as strong and there couldn't be someone watching Aelita at all times. Yumi had gone to Japan to see some of her relatives and Ulrich had gone to a martial arts camp. Odd stayed at his aunt and uncle's house for a while because his parents were fighting.

Last year Jeremie asked if he could have his own room this year and the principal promised he would have his own room. He didn't want anyone to know about Lyoko though he knew everyone else would make new friends and they would all end up going to Lyoko sometime or another.

Aelita was told that she would be sharing a room with two new girls named Madison and Alexis Gurgi. They are twin sisters from America.

"I'm so glad I wont be sharing a room with anyone at my house" Yumi said.


	3. Alexis and Madison

Chapter 3: Alexis and Madison 

While outside…

"Do you know who Aelita Stones is?" Madison asked Alexis.

"I don't know anyone but you yet, DUH!" exclaimed Alexis. "We just got here. Though I do hope she's nice and around our same age so we can be friends."

"Now who's the stupid one?" asked Madison. "It says right here that she's in the same grade as us and the same age, looks like we might have a new friend."

"No, I'll have a new friend, no one likes you so she won't want to be friends with you, you scare everyone away, and I need the friend because otherwise I will have no one to talk to but you and we never have engaging conversations"

"Hey, that's not very nice!"

"Well sorry, have a cow, but you know it's the truth…"

"Alexis!"

"What were we talking about before?"

"Aelita"

"Oh yeah, anyone of these girls could be Aelita Stones. Hey look at the girl with the awesome pink hair, she's hanging out with a bunch of boys and one other girl that looks like she's gothic or something."

"And look at the guy with the awesome yellow hair.."

"The one with the glasses? His hair isn't awesome!" Alexis said cutting her off.

"No you goof, the one wearing purple!"

"Oh, right, his hair is awesome" Alexis said sarcastically.

"I like it"

"Whatever….Let's head up to our room.."

"Okay"

As the twins walked into their room, they realized Aelita had already been there. They found a picture of Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita all together at one of Ulrich's soccer games. They had all signed their names beneath their own picture.

"Wow, Aelita was the pink haired girl" said Alexis.

"And the guy whose hair I likes name is Odd" said Madison.

"What's odd?"

"His name is Odd"

"What's his name?"

"Odd"

"What? Give me that!" She snatched the picture from Madison. "Oh my gosh, his name is seriously Odd!" The Gurgi twins got back to unpacking.

Aelita walks into the room. "Hi, I'm Aelita," she says.

"Hi" the Gurgi twins say in unison.

"I'm Alexis" Alexis said.

"I'm Madison" Madison said.

"I really like your hair!" exclaimed Alexis and looks at her own long brown hair in the mirror then looks at her sister's shoulder-length brown hair.

"Thanks" was Aelita's reply.


	4. Alexander

Chapter 4: Alexander 

Odd and Ulrich burst into their room laughing at one of Odd's jokes, not realizing that someone was in there. Alexander stopped unpacking and looked up. Ulrich stopped laughing.

"Sorry" Ulrich said and went and stood by the window looking out.

"Hi, I'm Odd" Odd said introducing himself.

"Is Odd your real name?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah" Odd answered.

"Oh, wow, I'm Alexander but you can call me Alex"

"That's Ulrich" Odd said motioning to the window.

"What's he doing?"

"Looking to see if his girlfriend Yumi is still outside"

"ODD" Ulrich yelled. He then hit Odd so hard that he fell over.

"Ouch" Odd said in pain.

"You deserve it" Ulrich mumbled.

"Can you keep a secret?" Odd asked Alex.

"Yeah, why?" he asked in reply.

Odd opened up a drawer and out popped the head of Kiwi. "We aren't allowed to have pets here but I would die without Kiwi" explained Odd. "If Jim knew, I'd get into big trouble."

"Your secrets safe with me."

"Great."

There was a knock on the door and Ulrich opened it to find Sissi standing there.

"Oh Ulrich, I missed you so much over the summer! I'm so glad your back!" exclaimed Sissi while hugging him.

"Sissi! Let go of me!" Ulrich yelled while pushing Sissi away.

"Sissi, this is Alex, Alex, Sissi" said Odd.

"Hi" said Alex, wondering why Odd had introduced them. He didn't want to know Sissi.

"Hmmm" said Sissi pondering. "Nice black hair, I like the camouflage cargo pants, don't like the black shirt or the hair style" Sissi looks back at Ulrich and said, "If you could look like him, I'd date you" she then walked out of the room waving at Ulrich.

"Rude" said Alex.

"Mmhmm" replied Ulrich and Odd at the same time.


	5. The Gang

Chapter 5: The Gang

"Would you like me to show you around?" Aelita asked.

"Sure" Madison replied.

"Can you introduce us to your friends?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I can do that" Aelita replied.

"Thank you" Alexis said politely.

The three girls left there room with Aelita leading the way. They went outside and Aelita showed them the gym and where all the classrooms were. Then she spotted Jeremie and Yumi talking exactly where they were talking before. As Aelita, Alexis, and Madison walked up to Jeremie and Yumi, the two stopped their conversation on X.A.N.A.

"Madison, Alexis, this is Jeremie and this is Yumi" Aelita said.

"Hi, I'm Alexis" Alexis said.

"I'm Madison" Madison added.

"Hi" Yumi said.

"Hello" Jeremie added.

"Where are Odd and Ulrich?" asked Aelita.

"I think they went to their room to see if Alexander was there yet" replied Yumi.

"We'll go with you if you are going to go see them" said Jeremie. "I kind of want to meet Alexander and see Kiwi again".

"Cool" Aelita said. "Let's go". Madison and Alexis followed. As they walked up to the boys' room, everyone was quiet. Aelita knocked on the door and heard Odd telling Kiwi to hide. Then Odd opened up the door and saw who it was and sighed with relief. But then he noticed two brown haired girls behind Aelita. He saw the girl with the shoulder length brown hair and his breath was taken away. She wasn't wearing any makeup like a lot of the girls do lately, the long haired one was definitely wearing makeup. He just stood in the doorway looking at the shoulder length brown haired girl.

Finally Yumi piped up "So are you going to let us in or what?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't" replied Odd with a sheepish grin.

"ODD" Yumi yelled.

"Fine, you guys can come in" he said as he moved out of the doorway. The group moved in and as Yumi walked by, she hit Odd on the side of the head. "Owww" he moaned. Yumi stuck her tongue out at him. There were two more people in the room, Ulrich and Alex.

"You guys, this is Alex" Ulrich said introducing his new friend.

"Hi" Alex said shyly while blushing. He had never been able to talk to girls. His mouth always went dry and he'd get really nervous. At this moment four girls were in his room. He had troubles talking to one girl, let alone four. Alex's eyes scanned the room trying to memorize faces. His eyes stopped on one girl who was standing by the window where Ulrich had been previously. She had long brown hair and looked a lot like the girl with the shoulder length brown hair, they must've been twins.

"These are the Gurgi twins" Aelita said. "Madison and Alexis" she said as she pointed to each one.

'So that's her name' thought Alex, 'Alexis.'

"That's Odd and Ulrich" Yumi said. Madison and Alexis nodded in understanding.

"And that's Jeremie, Yumi, and Aelita" Ulrich added. Alex, knowing that this was addressed for his knowledge, smiled. School didn't start until the next day but the lunch bell rang for people who wanted to eat. Odd pretty much ran to the door. He was super hungry. He bolted out of the room. Everyone started laughing. The group followed him of course at a walking pace. 


	6. Lunch

Chapter 6: Lunch

By the time the group got to the cafeteria, Odd was already in line for seconds or maybe it was thirds….

The group got into line next to him. As they waited, something strange happened. All the electricity went out! Alexis was really scared and about to scream when Alex put a comforting hand on her shoulder and started blushing. Luckily no one could see because it was so dark. Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie were standing close to one another so they were able to talk to one another with out the others hearing. They all agreed it was X.A.N.A. Odd offered to stay behind so Alexis, Alex, and Madison wouldn't do anything stupid. Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi headed out for the factory.

"Do you think we will ever be able to tell the others about Lyoko?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know" replied Jeremie as he hopped on his scooter. "We'll have to find out if they're trust worthy"

"Alex is" Ulrich said "He's keeping Kiwi a secret."

"I don't know Ulrich, what's a dog compared to a virtual world?"

They got to the factory and got into the elevator. They dropped Jeremie off at the super computer but then kept on going until they got to the scanner room. "We're ready Jeremie" Ulrich said as they stepped into the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita, virtualization" Jeremie said. "The tower is in the ice region"

Mean while….

"Come on guys, let's get out of the dark" Odd said.

"Right behind you" Madison said worriedly. "I don't like the dark" The four hurried out into the bright sun. "For being so sunny it sure is cold" she said shivering.

"I'll call Jeremie and tell him about it" replied Odd so he did.

The girls were shivering so much that they were trembling not only because they were cold but also because they were scared. The boys couldn't stand seeing them so cold so they each put their arms around one of then. Odd had his arms around Madison and Alex's around Alexis.

Madison looked up at Odd who was only slightly taller then herself and asked "Can we go someplace warm?"

"Yeah, let's head back to my room and we can get Kiwi so he won't freeze" Odd answered.

"Who's Kiwi?"

"My dog, but be quiet about him, if Jim knew I'd be in big trouble"

"Okay" 


	7. Lyoko

Chapter 7: Lyoko "You guys, three blocks on their way towards you!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"I'll take care of them, Yumi, take Aelita to the tower!" Ulrich ordered.

"Okay" Yumi said.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich yelled. The three Ulrich's charged the blocks and killed them easily. "Fusion". He put his sword away then tried to catch up with the girls. "Super sprint". Aelita had just entered the tower by the time they got there and soon they heard "Tower Deactivated". Jeremie rematerialized them and they were able to go back to the school.

Mean while……

"I think it's getting warmer" Madison said.

"I think so too" Alexis added.

"They must've deactivated the tower" Odd said thinking aloud.

Madison, Alex, and Alexis stopped in their tracks. "What?" they said in unison.

"Oooops…." said Odd.

"Odd, what are you talking about?" Madison asked.

"Nothing!"

"It was something you said about a tower being deactivated"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Odd, tell us, please" Alexis added.

"Fine…" Odd sighed. He had no choice, they were on to them. Ulrich came running up to them.

"There you guys are, we've been looking everywhere for you" Ulrich said trying to hide the truth.

"It's no use Ulrich, I have too big of a mouth, we have to show them…"

"You knucklehead!" Ulrich screamed at Odd. Jeremie, Yumi, and Aelita came running up to them.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked.  
"Odd has a mouth too big for his brain"

"Did you really Odd?" Odd just stood there looking down at his shoes.

"I'll go get started on some new characters" Jeremie said and headed off. Aelita went to help him.

An announcement came on over the loud speaker, "Will all new students head to the gym now, I repeat, all new students to the gym, Thank you" Alex, Alexis, and Madison headed towards the gym. 


	8. New World

Chapter 8: New World 

The next morning Jeremie woke everybody up and told them to meet him at the factory.

"What factory?" Alexis asked.

"Just follow Aelita, she knows how to get there, by the way do you guys know how to skateboard?" Jeremie asked. Both girls smiled and nodded their heads. They started getting ready for the day. Next Jeremie headed over to see Alex. He also knew how to skateboard. Ulrich, Odd, and Alex were to meet the girls outside of the park. When the guys got there, the girls had been waiting for a while. They set out for the factory. They went into the elevator and they entered the super computer room.

"Oh good, you guys are here" Jeremie said. "I made some of my own monsters for you guys to practice on." Then he turned around and continued typing again.

"Come on" Ulrich said. Odd walked solemnly behind them all as they entered the elevator again.

"Ulrich, Yumi, and Alex first" Jeremie said. Ulrich, Yumi, and Alex stepped into the scanners and shortly after appeared on Lyoko. "Now Aelita and Alexis, Alexis' character is a little bit difficult so I want to make sure it turns out right" The two girls stepped into the scanners. Odd stood next to Madison uncomfortably in the scanner room.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the factory earlier…" Odd explained. He couldn't go on, Madison had wrapped her arms around him and said it was okay. Then realizing what she had done, was about to pull away but Odd had hugged her back before she could.

"Odd, Madison, your turn" Jeremie said.

"Let's go" said Odd full of energy. The two each stepped into a scanner and went to Lyoko.

"Ummmmm, Jeremie?" Madison asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"What am I supposed to be?"

"A human cat"

"A WHAT?"

"A human cat, like Odd is a human dog"

"Oh" Madison said looking over at Odd who was wagging his tail. "What weapons do I have?"

"Put your hands in a fist as tight as you can"

"Okay" Madison said trusting her friend, a knife came out from each knuckle. She examined her hand carefully. "what can I do with these things?"

"You can either launch one or you can scratch and to put them away you put your hand into a tight fist and then when you want them out again or you launched them all and need more, you can just put it into a tight fist again"

"Sweet! Anything else?"

"Your tail"

"I HAVE A TAIL!"

"Umm yeah, you're a human cat.." Jeremie said. Madison looked behind and saw her dark blue tail. She also saw Odd looking at her suspiciously.

"Umm, Jeremie?"

"What now!"

"Did you ever think that dogs chase cats?"

"Umm no, why?" Madison started running away because Odd was chasing her. " Oh, that's why…"

"Yeah" Madison said as she climbed a tree. It was a good thing they were in the forest region. Odd sat below the branch that she was sitting on. "Now, what about my tail?"

"Oh yeah. It shoots ice so you can be running and holding monsters back"

"Cool, anyway I could use it on Odd?"

"No, but you can use it on the monsters that are heading your way! Odd, these aren't my monsters"  
"Yeah right Einstein" Odd snapped.

"I'm not kidding, there's two blocks!"

"Sure, whatever!"

"Odd! Look out!" Madison screamed but it was too late. Odd was hit by one of the blocks and was about to be hit again. All the others were trying to figure out their powers by themselves and practicing. Odd lay still on the ground below Madison and only a few feet from the blocks. "NO!" Madison yelled then she remembered she had powers. She shot a piece of at the blocks and they blew up. She jumped down from her perch and went to sit by Odd's side and cried.

When Odd opened his eyes he saw Madison sitting there next to him crying. He sat up and rubbed her shoulder. She opened up her eyes and hugged him. "I'm sorry" he said. "I don't know what came over me".

"It's okay" she said. "I'm just glad your okay." she was still hugging him so he hugged her back.

He let go of her and asked "What happened? All I remember was chasing you."

"You chased me up a tree and then two blocks came and the one shot you so I used my tail to shoot a piece of ice at them just as they were about to hit you again, and they blew up"

"My hero" he said hugging her again. Madison turned a bright red. "Where are the others?" he asked letting go of Madison.

"I don't know" she answered. "I think they went to try out their new powers."

"If the blocks came after me, what if XANA's attacking and tries to get them!" Odd said eyes growing wide.


	9. Help Is on the Way

Chapter 9: Help is on The Way

"We have to go find them!" Madison said.

"Jeremie!" Odd yelled. No answer. "Jeremie!" Still no answer. "I think something happened to Jeremie!"

"What do we do?"

"One of us should go back to see if Jeremie's okay"

"How do you go back?"

"You lose all of your life points"

"I'll go back, you know this place better then I do"

"But you have more life points then I do so even if I did find them, I wouldn't be there very long" Madison was about to interrupt but Odd stopped her. "And if I can't find Jeremie, then I'll be able to work the super computer, you don't know how to use it"

Madison couldn't argue. "So I'll stay here while you go back?"

"Mmhmm"

"Okay"

"I need to use all of my life points"

"So we need to find another monster?"

"No, all you have to do is shoot me with your tail"

"But I don't want to shoot you"  
"It's for the best, trust me"

"Okay" she said slowly while taking her tail and aiming it at Odd. She fired. Before her very eyes, Odd disappeared while waving to her. She started sobbing as she realized what she had done.

"Don't cry on me now" Odd said.

"Odd" Madison said softly.

"Bad news" he said. "XANA has taken over Jeremie and is trying to destroy the factory!"

"Oh no!"

"The guys are all here but Aelita. Jeremie must have knocked them out because they're unconscious in the scanner room"

"Where's Aelita?"

"She's trying to find the tower" he explained. "Right now she's in the mountain region"

"How do I get there?"

"I'll get you there, don't worry" He typed in a code and got the overboard to Madison.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Jump on"

"Then what?"

"Act like it's a skateboard"

"And where am I supposed to go?"

"Find the nearest tower"

"Okay" Madison said. She found a tower and went inside. "What should I do now? I still have the overboard"

"You can stay on and do a nosedive off the side"

"Okay, here I go" When she saw another thing like the one she had just left, Odd told her to stop at it, so she did. Then Odd told her to exit the tower. Once she was outside, she noticed a lot of mountains. Aelita waved to her so she flew over.  
"We have to go that way" Aelita said pointing to the right. She hopped onto the back of the overboard and off they went.

"You guys! A swarm of hornets are coming your way!" Exclaimed Odd. Madison got ready with her knives and tail. She launched ice and killed one and flew by another and struck it with a knife. The last one wasn't so easy though, it was behind them and trying to hit Aelita.

"You ready to take control?" Madison asked Aelita. She nodded. Madison jumped off and landed on all four. She ran after Aelita trying to get the hornet but being careful not to hit Aelita. She hit the final hornet and told Aelita to keep going. Once to the tower, Aelita hopped off the overboard and deactivated the tower. 


	10. The Scanner Room

Chapter 10: The Scanner Room

In the scanner room, Alexis had just gained consciousness. She thought she had just had a strange dream. Then she saw Alex getting up and shaking his head making his hair sway. When their eyes locked, they both blushed. They both thought that they had been dreaming, but then they looked around and saw the scanners and Ulrich and Yumi's lifeless bodies on the floor.

"I guess it wasn't a dream" Alexis said quietly.

"If that's true, we should be able to take the elevator and go see Jeremie" Alex put in.

"So then let's go"

"Right behind you"

"You're starting to sound like Madison" They got into the elevator and went up a level to see Jeremie.

"Odd?" exclaimed Alexis.

"Yeah?" Odd said.

"Where's Jeremie?"

"Upstairs"

"Why are you in his spot?"

"Because I need to be"

"I'm confused"  
"I'll explain all later, right now I need to worry about getting Aelita and Madison back to Earth"

"When Madison and Aelita got back to the scanner room, they saw Ulrich and Yumi laying on the floor. Madison woke Yumi up and Aelita woke Ulrich up. They went into the elevator and entered the super computer room.

"Good, you guys are here and awake" Odd said to Yumi and Ulrich.

"Ha ha, very funny" Ulrich said.

"Who said I was trying to be funny? Well, anyway, while everyone was in Lyoko, XANA took over Jeremie who rematerialized you all. But what I think is that XANA didn't know we had a few extra members and that when her was materializing Alex and Alexis when he really wanted to materialize Aelita and I. Then once you guys got out of the scanners, he knocked you out. So I came back to run the super computer and help Madison find Aelita and get her to the tower. And Jeremie was trying to destroy the factory:"

Just then the elevator opened and out stepped Jeremie. "Sorry guys" he said.

"It's okay Jeremie" Yumi said. "It's not like you were controlled by XANA or anything" Everyone started laughing but Jeremie. He just smiled a little bit.

"Now that I'm back and hopefully myself, would you guys like to go back to Lyoko and practice some more?"

"Sure" Madison said. She liked Lyoko, plus, Odd was really nice to her there, even if he did attack her, well, at least tried. He was nice to her in the real world too but in Lyoko, they could be alone easier. 


	11. The Real Training

Chapter 11: The real Training

In Lyoko Alexis was a fairy. Her brown hair was curly and hung loosely on her back with small pigtails on the top of her head. She wore a pink knee length dress that flowed around her and swayed with her every move as though it was made of silk. She wore pink ballet slippers with ribbons that tied up to her shins. She also had a small light pink tiara on her head. She could fly because of her wings that were the same light pink as her tiara. She had a wand that on one end was a sword and on the other end she make other people or things fly. She was also able to use her tiara as a boomerang. This wasn't too big of a change for Alexis rather then her wings because on Earth she wore a light pink tank top and wore her hair straight. She wore light blue baggy pants and black shoes.

Alex wore all black almost like his normal clothes but his normal clothes were camouflage pants and his black shirt had VANS written vertically on the front. He also wore black shoes. In Lyoko his cargo pants had three pockets. In each pocket was a gone. He had a flame thrower the size of a pistol and an actual pistol. His other gone was a water pistol.

Madison was a human cat. She had dark blue pants on with green stripes like a tiger. She wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a green tank top over it. Her green tank top had small black lines on it for eyes and a nose with mouth and whiskers on it so her shirt looked like a cat head. She had green and blue cat ears. Her tail was dark blue and in the middle had a green stripe that wrapped all the way around it. Her hands were like cat paws but smaller then Odd's. Her Earth outfit consisted of a green t-shirt and dark blue baggy pants.

Everyone had fun beating Jeremie's monsters that looked like birds. Once all of his monsters were defeated, they decided to try to practice with each of their special powers. Alexis practiced sword fighting with Ulrich and learned how to use her tiara thanks to Yumi. Odd helped Alex with his aim. Madison couldn't find anyone with powers like hers so she just sat and talked to Aelita. Odd came up to Madison a while later.

"Would you like some aiming practice?" Odd asked Madison.

"If you're willing" she answered.

"I'm wiling"

"Okay, then let's start"

Ulrich and Yumi started hanging out and Alex and Alexis started showing off their powers to one another.

Odd and Madison got some aiming practice in before Jeremie interrupted everything.

"You guys, we have to get to school" Jeremie said.

"Oh man, I forgot about school" Odd said.

"Don't you always?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know, I'm just hungry and want breakfast" everyone started laughing at him.

"Well school starts at eight and breakfast at seven thirty" Jeremie said.

"And what time is it now?"

"Seven fifteen"

"We have to go so we can get breakfast!"

"Okay, hold your horses" Jeremie materialized Ulrich, Yumi, and Alex first. Then Aelita and Alexis, Odd and Madison waited.

"Are you trying to test my patience?"

"Odd, settle down" Madison said coaxing him. Odd sighed.

They materialized and ran off to the school.

"Do you want to race?" Madison asked Odd. Everyone else wasn't that hungry yet. Madison and Odd were starving.

"Sure" Odd answered. They ran as fast as they could to the cafeteria. They were running up a hill and Madison was slightly ahead of Odd. He stuck his foot out and tripped her. She fell on her back.

She sat up and rubbed her head. Odd came back over. "Are you okay?" he asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied glaring at Odd. He helped her up and she brushed off her pants. She saw all of the grass stains and just ignored them.

"Are you going to have to change pants now?" Odd asked her.

"No, why?"

"Well, a lot of girls will change pants after they get grass stains"

"I guess I'm not like other girls then, am I?"

"No, but I still like you" he said blushing. She blushed too.

"They're going to start serving soon" she said and they ran off.

By the time the others got there, Odd was on thirds and Madison was full after her first time around so she just sat there and watched Odd. The others got their breakfast and sat down by Madison and Odd. Alexis sat next to Alex who sat next to Odd who sat next to Madison. Yumi sat across from Madison. Ulrich sat between Yumi and Jeremie and Aelita sat next to Jeremie across from Alexis. 


	12. Classes

Chapter 12: Classes

After they finished eating, they looked at their schedules to find out their first class and where they were supposed to go. They each had lunch at the same time which was good. Alex, Jeremie, and Ulrich had history first hour. Yum, Alexis, Aelita, Madison, and Odd had math first. They each went their separate ways and agreed to meet up with one another outside of the math room.

In history the three boys sat next to one another at the tables that fit four people. Sissi entered the room and sat down in the empty chair at their able that just happened to be next to Alex. She was about to say something when the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Helpar" said Mr. Helpar. "Would everybody please go to the back of the room, we have assigned seats in this class"

"I just hope I'm not at the same table as Sissi" Ulrich whispered to Alex and Jeremie. They both nodded hoping the same for themselves.

"At this table there will be, let's see, why don't we have two new students at each table because half of the class is new, let's have Alexander Thomas be one of our new students and Ulrich Stern, you can sit here too" Mr. Helpar said. Ulrich sat down next to Alex and gave him a small high five. "Jeremie Belpois too, and Tyler Randall." Jeremie and Tyler sat down. Sissi had to sat by Emily, Ashley, and Sara. "Remember, if you can't handle the spots that you're in, I will move you"

In math class, they tried sitting boy, girl and new, previous, but they had more girls then boys. Odd ended up sitting by Madison, Yumi by Alexis, and Aelita by somebody named Christian.

After class Alex, Ulrich, and Jeremie hurried over to the math room. The girls and Odd had just come out. They found out that Odd, Madison, Ulrich, and Jeremie, had English together. Alex and Aelita had science. Yumi and Alexis had history. They decided to meet outside of the English room this time.

In English you got to choose where you sat but you had to sit with a partner. Odd sat next to Madison while Ulrich and Jeremie sat next to each other in front of Madison and Odd. Mrs. Smith started talking about how you should welcome the new students at the school.

Ulrich whispered to Jeremie, "It's a good thing Sissi isn't in this class"

In science Aelita and Alex looked for a table that was empty hoping that they could sit next to one another. There was two, one on each side of the room. Mr. Jones was writing on the board Choice seats, must sit next to someone of other gender. Alex sat down at a table and Aelita was about to sit down next to him when Sissi quickly sat down instead. Alex glared at her and then stood up grabbing Aelita's arm and he went and sat down at the other table. The last person who entered the room was Herb and he sat down next to Sissi.

In history, Alexis and Yumi sat at a table together. Mr. Helpar did the same routine. "Alexis Gurgi, Yumi Ishiyama, Lisa McCone, and Nicole Johnson" At the end of class Yumi and Alexis went to meet the gang.

"Let's just look at the next two classes" Jeremie suggested. "Then we won't have to keep on doing this" They all looked at their schedules.

"Odd and I have all of our classes together" Madison explained.

"And I heard Sissi talking and she has the same schedule as I do, because she has English next and then math" Alex said sadly. Alexis hugged him trying to comfort him. They hadn't known each other long but they were already were building a relationship. 


	13. More Classes

Chapter 13: More Classes

For third hour Odd, Madison, and Aelita had history. Mr. Helpar got tired of the seating chart so they could sit where ever they wanted. The three sat at a table in the back and nobody else wanted to sit by them so it was just the three. As Mr. Helpar took attendance, he was at Odd. When Odd said "here", Mr. Helpar looked up trying to memorize faces.

He saw Madison and said "Alexis, you don't have this class, you just had this class" Madison thought he was talking about another Alexis, then she thought 'Alexis was just in this class.' She pointed to herself. He nodded. She started laughing. Odd and Aelita did too. "What's so funny?" Mr. Helpar asked. Madison finally stopped laughing long enough to talk.

"I'm not Alexis, I'm Madison, Alexis is my sister"

"Okay, I'll get you mixed up, don't worry about that one" Mr. Helpar said. The class laughed at him.

In the math room, Ulrich was the only one in their group who had it third hour. Since there was an Odd number of students in his class, he was able to sit in the back by himself. He wished Yumi was in the class with him. They had no morning classes together. Ulrich laughed when he looked at the teacher's desk. It was covered with lemons. He wondered why then looked up at the board, Mrs. Lemons.

In science, Yumi was glad that she had it with Jeremie and wasn't alone like Ulrich. She felt so bad fro Ulrich but it was probably good for him so he could get all of his thoughts together. She pulled herself back to attention when Mr. Jones wrote the days schedule on the board.

As Alex and Alexis walked into English, they found a table at the back and sat down. Then they noticed Sissi walk in.

"You're friends with Ulrich, right?" Sissi asked Alexis.

"What if I am?" She snapped back.

"Stay away from him! He's mine!"

"Actually, I think he's…" Alex put his hand over her mouth and she glared at him. The bell rang and Sissi sat down in the only empty seat, next to Herb.

"What was that for?" Alexis whispered to Alex.

"So Sissi wouldn't try to make life miserable for Yumi and Ulrich" he whispered back and class began. Mrs. Smith introduced herself and asked how many of the class were new this year. Alex, Alexis, and other people raised their hands.

For fourth hour, Jeremie and Alex had Mrs. Lemons for math. They sat down next to one another and were very glad when they got to stay there.

Ulrich, Alexis, Madison, and Odd, all had science. Madison and Alexis sat down together at one of the only empty tables left. Odd and Ulrich sat at the last one. Mr. Jones looked at his class and pointed to Madison and Alexis.

"You two" he said. "What are your names?"

"Madison" Madison said.

"Alexis" Alexis said.

"Are you guys twins?" Mr. Jones asked. They both nodded. "Okay, I already lost track of who was who, so let's have Alexis switch with Odd Della Robia" They switched and Mr. Jones continued on by taking attendance. At that moment, Sissi was outside walking around because she said she had to go to the bathroom, but she was really going to spy on Ulrich. She looked inside of the science classroom and saw Alexis sitting by her Ulrich. And they were laughing! She stomped away in disgust. Little did she know that they were laughing at Madison and Odd. They sat next to each other and every class.

All the teachers gave up on the seating charts. They just let them sit where ever.

Yumi and Aelita headed off to see Mrs. Smith for English. They sat down next to one another and waited for class to start.

After classes they all went to lunch. Odd sat down and dug in…of course. Alex challenged Odd to an eating contest. 


	14. Without a chance

Chapter 14: Without a Chance

"I could beat you in my sleep" Odd said proudly.

"I doubt that, you're too busy drooling!" Alex said back trying to be creative. Odd blushed because Madison was there. He would not lose to Alex. Not only because Madison was there but also because his mouth was big, and his stomach was bigger! He really liked Madison and he wanted to impress her. They ate for five minutes straight before Alex got full. Odd had won. He looked over at Madison who was silently eating her salad.

"What are you eating?" Odd asked Madison.

"A salad" she replied.

"Does it even fill you up?"

"There are lots of vitamins in green vegetables and they give you energy, besides, we have gym next, if I pig out, I'll be too tired to do anything"

"And trust me when she pigs out, she pigs out" Alexis put in. Madison slugged her. "OUCH" Alexis yelled in pain. Madison gave a sly smile.

"Are you saying she has a bigger stomach than me?" Odd asked shocked.

"Yeah" Alexis answered. "She eats like a cow"

"Well, just because not everyone is skinny like you doesn't give you the right to make fun of everybody else!" Madison yelled then got up and ran away, throwing the rest of her salad in the trash bin on her way out. The group kept on looking at Alexis to where Madison had just disappeared. Madison went into her dorm and started crying into her pillow.

Ten minutes later, Odd walked in and saw Madison asleep on her bed. She had cried herself to sleep. Gym was going to start in five minutes so he had to wake her up. He tried shaking her but she still slept. He tried talking to her but still nothing happened. He tried water but still, she slept, nothing was working. Class started in three minutes and it took two to get to the gym. Odd noticed a blow horn by their desk so he picked it up and blew it. Madison sat straight up in bed with her eyes wide. She noticed Odd and gave him a questioning look.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked him.

"We have gym in three minutes and it takes two to get there and we really shouldn't be late, Jim hates it and…." Madison pushed him out the door closing the door behind her.

They ran down to the gym. Jim told everyone to get into a group of eight. Madison and Odd arrived to find the others counting the people in the group. Ulrich waved Odd and Madison over. "We have eight people including you guys, we need eight so we're set" Yumi said happily.

Sissi walked up to them and they just stared at her. "Are you going to ask me to be on your team or not?" She asked rudely.

"Not" Ulrich replied. Sissi's jaw dropped in shock.

"Burn" Alexis said just loudly enough for them to hear. Sissi stomped away.

"Today we are going to be playing soccer just for fun" Jim said. "You can go against whatever team you want or you can just practice on the sidelines by the bleachers. Whatever you do, make sure you stretch out your muscles that I know some of you haven't used all summer" Madison sat down and started stretching.

"Who's going to do what?" Yumi asked.

"I think I'm going to practice a little bit before I get into a game" Aelita stated.

"Me too" Jeremie added quickly.

"I'm down for a game" Madison said. She was still stretching.

"WOW, you're flexible" Yumi said

"I was in gymnastics before we moved here" Madison answered.

"Alexis, were you in any sports?"

"No, unless you consider shopping a sport, because unlike Madison, I had a life" Alexis answered.

"I did to have a life, it just happened to be filled with a lot of sports instead of make overs and shopping" Madison said.

"So you played other sports too?" Alex asked.

"Why are you trying to get off topic?" Alexis snapped.

"Dude, I'm scared one of you is going to be dead at the end of this" Alex said. "So, what other sports do you play Madison?"

"Umm, volleyball, soccer, softball, lacrosse, tennis, hockey, figure skating, and a little bit of flag football" Madison answered smoothly. "Oh yeah, and karate"

"Cool, Yumi and I are in martial arts and Odd and I play soccer." Ulrich said.

"I can't play any sports" Jeremie sighed.

"I'm pretty good at basketball" Alex said.

"Me too but I was never on a team" Madison said.

"We are going to have to play together soon then" Alex said. He then started stretching.

Alexis grabbed Madison's hand and took her a little ways away. "What are you doing flirting with Alex?"

"I wasn't flirting" Madison answered. "He was just being nice and offering to play basketball with me sometime"

"That's what being flirty is"

"Whatever, I didn't mean it that way" Madison said as she headed back to the others, they were still stretching so she sat down and started stretching some more. 


	15. The Game

Chapter 15: The Game

Jim said "For those wanting to play a game, run over to the field and the ones that just want to practice can stay on the sidelines by the bleachers" Ulrich and Yumi ran over to the field with everyone else closely following.

"I'll be goalie!" Yumi said.

"Center" Ulrich said.

"Defense" Madison said. They would rotate anyway so it didn't really matter.

"Forward" Alex said.

"I'll be forward too" Alexis said.

"So I guess I'm defense" Odd said. They were playing Sissi's team. Sissi was forward. Her team got the ball first and she ran onto the other side. She ran straight into Madison knocking the brown haired girl down. Sissi ran towards the goal with the ball while Madison tried to get up but slipped and fell again. Odd stole the ball from Sissi and kicked it to Ulrich and then ran over to Madison. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Madison answered. Odd helped her up. "It's official, Sissi is a total jerk"

"And you're JUST figuring that out?" Odd asked shocked.

"Okay, we have a game to play and we have to beat Sissi"

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Alex, Alexis, and Madison won 23 to 7. The bell rang and they ran off to find Jeremie and Aelita. They were sitting on the bleachers just hanging out and enjoying each others company. Jeremie and Aelita stood up and hurried after their friends to choir.

"Hello class, I'm Miss. Tibby" Miss. Tibby welcomed everyone. "Today we are just going to be listening to CD's because I don't exactly have a plan for the day" she was embarrassed. The first song that was played was 'Beat of My Heart' by Hilary Duff.

"To the beat of my, To the beat of my, To the beat of my heart I'm thinking about, Letting it out. I wanna give in, I wanna go out. Been looking around I've finally found, The rhythm of love, The feeling of sound. It's making a change, The feeling is strange. It's coming right back. Right back in my range. Not worried about anything else, I'm waking up To the beat of my, To the beat of my, To the beat of my heart.  
The beat of my heart, The beat of my heart, The beat of my heart, It tears us apart. The beat of my heart, The beat of my heart, The beat of my heart, Now I'm back to the start. To the beat of my, To the beat of my, To the beat of my heart.  
I'm up from my down. I turn it around. I'm making it back, I'm not gonna drown. I'm taking a stance. I won't miss a chance. I want you to see I'm not scared to dance.  
The way that you feel Could never be real. I want you to know I finished the deal. So I'm sayin to you I'll always be true. To the rhythm inside, To the beat of my, To the beat of my, To the beat of my heart.  
The beat of my heart, The beat of my heart, The beat of my heart, It tears us apart. The beat of my heart, The beat of my heart, The beat of my heart, Now I'm back to the start. To the beat of my, To the beat of my, To the beat of my heart.  
Away Away, Away Away, Away Away, Away Away, Away Away, Away Away, To the beat of my, To the beat of my heart, Away Away, Away Away, To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart, The beat of my heart, The beat of my heart, It tears us apart, The beat of my heart, The beat of my heart, The beat of my heart, Now I'm back to the start,  
The beat of my heart, The beat of my heart, The beat of my heart, It tears us apart. The beat of my heart, The beat of my heart, The beat of my heart, Now I'm back to the start. To the beat of my, To the beat of my, To the beat of my heart.  
Away Away, Away Away, To the beat of my, To the beat of my heart, Away Away, Away Away, To the beat of my, To the beat of my heart."

"I like that song" Madison said. The group just looked at her. "It's pretty popular in America"

"As in her world" Alexis added. Madison glared at her.

"The only CD I can find is Hilary Duff, so I guess that's what we will be listening to" Miss. Tibby said. "Super Girl is the next song"

"Who can make you mad When you're having a blast I can, I can And who can pick you up When you feelin' like you suck I can, I can And who knows what you think Without you saying anything I do, I do Who had you figured out And never had a doubt I did, I did Haven't you heard? I'm Super girl You don't wanna mess with me I got your back I know your every move And I got everything you'll ever need I can make you hang On every single word Like this, like this It could be my vibe Maybe its my mind Could be my kiss, could be my kiss But when I'm around you There's nothing I can't do I'm at my best, I'm at my best Well maybe I'm so good Cause your standing in the room You wish, you wish.  
Haven't you heard? I'm Super girl You don't wanna mess with me I got your back I know your every move And I got everything you'll ever need I'll take your headache away I'll give you one another day I'll be the reason that you live I'll show you what you've always missed Haven't you heard? I'm Super girl You don't wanna mess with me I got your back I know your every move And I got everything you'll ever need I'm Super girl You don't wanna mess with me I got your back I know your every move And I got everything you'll ever need I got everything"

The bell rang and class was dismissed. 


	16. Art

Chapter 16: Art

In art class, Mr. Chot said that it was a free day. "You can either do a small pottery project, drawing project, or canvas project, all the supplies are on the table up front." Madison was going to do a small canvas project. She got her materials and sat back down and got to work. Alexis and Alex wanted to do a small drawing project. Alexis started on a prom dress design and Alex started on a pistol. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita started pottery. Ulrich made a miniature samurai sword, Yumi made a small Japanese fan, both of them like the ones that they have in Lyoko. Jeremie made a simple model of a computer. And Aelita made a key that could go on a string around her neck to symbolize that she is the key to Lyoko. Odd, not knowing what to do, asked Madison what she was doing.

"I'm making a picture of my dream cat" she answered.

"Oh" Odd said kind of sadly. He looked down at his shoes.

"Don't get me wrong Odd, I love dogs" Madison tried to explain. "But I love cats too" Odd looked up trying to smile.

"I know what I'm going to make" Odd sad proudly. He got up and left and then came back with paints and canvas. He sat down and started painting. Madison watched him closely watching every small brush stroke he made. After about five minutes, he looked up at her and shot her a big goofy grin. Madison giggled and they both started painting again.

After about twenty minutes. Odd declared "Done." Madison looked over at him and his painting. Right in the center was Kiwi. She grinned and started again. When there was five minutes left of class, Madison finished her painting.

"Wow!" Odd exclaimed. Her painting was excellent with a lot of little details. "Umm, what kind of cat is that?"

"It's a calico, I've always wanted one and I'd name it Cali" Madison explained.

"Cool" Odd said.

"Yeah, and she's wanted one forever but our parents don't like cats so she'll never get one" Alexis said trying to rub it in her face. It worked. Madison had a tear fall and land on her painting smearing some of the details that were still wet. The bell rang and she ran away. Her painting still lay on the table next to Odd. He gave Alexis a 'What was that for?' look. He got up and grabbed both his and Madison's paintings.

On Odd's search to find Madison, he stopped at his room and put the paintings into a drawer. He then left and went to her room. The door was unlocked but no one inside. He checked Jeremie's room just to make sure but it was empty. He checked all of the classrooms but no one was in any of them. No one was in the cafeteria either. Odd was going to go check out the factory so he headed for the park. While he was walking towards the manhole, he heard muffled crying. He followed it and found Madison sitting by a tree with her head in her hands and knees. He sat down next to her and hugged her. Madison just sat there crying but she seemed more relaxed. She ended up falling asleep and just slept there in Odd's arms. The sun was starting to set so he figured that they should be going. Since he didn't want to wake her up, he just carried her back to the school.

Back at the school, he brought her up to her room and kicked it hoping that someone was in there. Aelita opened the door and let Odd in. He placed Madison on her bed. Alexis was shocked.

"You found her sleeping and carried her back here!" Alexis said trying to understand.

"Pretty much, yeah" Odd said surprised at Alexis' reaction.

"How could you? She must weigh like two-hundred pounds!"

"No she doesn't" Odd yelled being careful not to wake Madison. "She weighs less than one-hundred pounds with my guessing" Alexis looked at him in shock.

"Are you serious?" Alexis yelled making Madison stir.

"Yes" Odd whispered. Alexis dropped to the floor so she was sitting on her knees.

"Last year she weighed one-hundred and twenty pounds" Alexis said worriedly. Odd's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure she weighed that much?" questioned Odd. Alexis nodded. "Wow"

"Odd, your estimating had been off before, you never have been that good at math" Aelita piped up.

"I don't know what happened" Alexis said, scared. Not hearing what Aelita had said.

"Sure, don't listen to me" Aelita said annoyed that no one was paying attention to her.

"Well, we have a medical checkup tomorrow during gym so we will find out exactly how much she weighs soon" Odd said. Alexis nodded with a small tear coming to her eye.

"What if she'd anorexic?" Alexis asked

"Let's hope not" Odd said.

"Yeah"

"It's time for dinner, we should let her sleep and the bring her dinner"

"Bring who dinner?" Madison asked sleepily.

"Well, it was you but now that you're awake, you can get it yourself" Alexis said.

"Okay" Madison said while getting up.

"Madison, can I talk to you?" Odd asked as Alexis and Aelita left.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Umm, I worry about you so I'm just being concerned about you"

"The point please"

"Are you anorexic?" Odd asked quickly.

"What? Why are you asking me that?"

"Alexis was surprised that I was able to carry you from the park and then she said that she had noticed that you had gotten a little bit skinnier and then we all got worried about you and…."

"Odd, it's called a diet" Madison interrupted.

"Why do you need to be on a diet?"

"Because I'm sick of Alexis always calling me fat" Madison answered while starting to cry a little bit. Odd hugged her and she hugged him back. "You shouldn't have to worry about me" she added.

"I know but I do and I can't help it" Odd said while letting go of her. A loud growl went off in the room.

"What was that?" Madison asked scared. Odd started rolling on the floor with laughter. Madison didn't get it. "What's so funny"  
"That, that was my, was my, stomach" he laughed.

"Well then, we better get you to dinner before the whole school starts shaking" Madison gasped through while laughing. Odd pushed her out the door and down the nearby stairs. All of a sudden Sam came running up the stairs that they were going down.

"Odd!" Sam yelled running up and hugging him.

"Sam, let go of me!" Odd said. Madison just looked at them confused. "I'll explain during dinner Madison" Sam looked at Madison and glared at her.

"Well, I have to go Odd" Sam said. "I'll see you later"

"Doubt that" Odd mumbled and urged Madison to keep going. He looked back and glared at Sam. 


	17. Sam

Chapter 17: Sam

"What was that all about?" Madison asked Odd as they sat down at their table. Everyone else was already there. They all started looking at him.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked.

"Sam. That's what happened" Odd answered really annoyed.

"Not again" Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich groaned.

"Can we please get filled in here?" Alexis asked impatiently.

Odd sighed. "Sam and I supposedly went out though we never did. She says that we did though"

"And we think that she has feelings for him" Ulrich said trying to help his friend for finishing for him.

"I still don't get it" Alexis said.

"It's like Ulrich and Sissi" Madison tried explaining. "Sissi like Ulrich but he doesn't like her"

"Oh, I get it now" Alexis said still a little bit confused but able to understand the main part.

"That's good" Madison said sleepily.

"You okay Madison? You seem tired" Jeremie said.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Madison replied.

"Girl! Eat something! It will give you energy!" Alexis told her sister. Madison nibbled on her food. Everyone went back to the conversation about Sam.

"So, how'd she run into you this time?" Aelita asked teasingly.

"When we were coming to dinner and down the stairs, she saw me and she was coming up the stairs and she jumped on me and hugged me" Odd explained.

Madison finished eating and said that she was going to go to bed. Jeremie and Aelita wanted to go to the library and look at the new books that they had gotten over the summer even if Aelita had looked at most of them while she was at the school by herself because she got really bored. Ulrich and Yumi went to the gym to practice martial arts. Alex and Alexis wanted to go see a movie. Odd threw his plate away and headed up the stairs to Madison's room. He was going just to check on her and make sure nothing happened. He opened the unlocked door to see Madison asleep underneath her lime green comforter. She was holding a stuffed frog. He went back down the stairs so he could go to his dorm room section. When he was going up the stairs to his dorm, Sam came out of no where and blocked him from going anywhere.

"Odd, I was looking everywhere for you! My parents finally let me be a student here!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"Leave me alone" Odd said trying to get by her. He now knew how Ulrich felt with Sissi.

"Odd, who was she?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Madison, now let me by" Odd ordered. She didn't move.

"Do you have a relationship with her?"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend" Odd lied. He didn't even know if Madison liked him. Sam was so furious that she slapped Odd on the cheek and he fell down the stairs being knocked out as Sam stormed off to her room.

Madison bolted straight up in bed breathing quickly. She had a pain in her heart. She got out of bed quickly and changed back into her normal clothes. She had to go see Odd, he always made her feel better. She was almost to the stairs that she would take to go see Odd in his dorm. When she entered through the door that leads to the stairs, she saw Odd tangled up at the bottom of the stairs with a bright red hand print on his cheek. She ran to his side and started crying. Sam started coming down the stairs and saw Madison sitting next to Odd crying.  
"You cry too much" Sam said and walked away.

A few minutes later, Odd woke up. "How come whenever I get hit, I wake up with you at my side crying?" he asked teasingly. Madison hugged him and stopped crying. He hugged back.

"What happened?" Madison asked, letting go of Odd.

"When I was going up to my dorm, Sam asked me who you were and I told her and she got mad and slapped me"

"Right here?" Madison asked touching the red handprint on his cheek. He nodded grimacing, holding back the tears and pain. Madison hugged him again. "We better get you to your room" She suggested.

"Okay" Odd said standing up. He took Madison's hand and they went up the stairs.

AT the movies, Alexis and Alex went to see The Chronicles Of Narnia. Whenever one of the characters started crying, Alexis would too. Alex would hug her and when she'd cry and then she'd put her head on his shoulder.

When the movie was almost over, Alex leaned over and kissed Alexis on the cheek. She looked at him passionately and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back.

In the gym where Yumi and Ulrich were practicing martial arts, Ulrich had just pinned Yumi to the ground. He was now hovering over her. How ever, he didn't get off of her. He looked into her deep eyes. She looked right back. After a few minutes, Yumi pushed Ulrich off of herself. He landed on the floor next to her. She sat up and so did he. He was starting to stand up when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He was shocked and then he hugged and kissed her back. When they finally let go, they both turned a bright red.

"What was that for" Ulrich asked looking at her.

"An urge I've had since the day we met" Was her answer. She looked down.

"I've had the same urge" Ulrich said.

"You have?' She asked looking up at him.

Their eyes met "Yeah." They hugged one another.

"Well, I better go" Yumi said letting go of Ulrich.

"Yeah, I better go make sure that Odd didn't kill himself" Ulrich added.  
"Yeah, and then inform Madison if anything has happened" Yumi laughed.

"Yeah, she'd cry"

"So you've noticed their relationship too?"

"It's kind of obvious"

"Agreed, now I got to go, dinner's starting soon at my house"

"Right…" Ulrich said rolling his eyes playfully. Yumi sent him a glare then laughed a little. Ulrich just smiled.

In the library, Jeremie and Aelita were looking at all the new books. They were laughing at some and were intrigued by others.

"Aelita, look at this book" Jeremie said holding up a book on monsters.

"Maybe XANA's monsters are in there" Aelita said laughing. "Let's look"

"Nothing in here" Jeremie laughed. Aelita laughed too. Before they knew it, the librarian came over and told them to be quiet. They just ooked at each other.

Once they had gone through most of the new books, they left. Jeremie walked Aelita to her dorm and then left to go to Odd's room to see if he was there. He knocked on the door.

"Come in" Odd yelled. Jeremie opened up the door to find Odd and Madison sitting on Odd's bed.

"Hey guy, and girl" Jeremie said. Madison smiled.

"Hi" Madison said.

"What's up Einstein?" Odd asked.

"I brought Aelita to her dorm" he answered.

"Well then I better go so she won't get too lonely" Madison said quickly.

"Do you really have to leave?" Odd asked giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"Yes" she answered. She left the room without another word. She went into her own room.

"So, what else happened between you and Aelita?" Odd asked.

"We found a book on monsters ad started laughing and I guess we got a little bit too loud and the librarian came over and told us to be quiet." Jeremie answered.

"That's it?" Odd asked disappointed.

"Yep, what did you and Madison do?"

"Well, I was coming up the stairs and I ran into Sam and she asked me who Madison was and I told her that Madison was my girlfriend and then Sam got mad and slapped me and I fell down the stairs and I was knocked out. Madison came and cried by my side and when I woke up we came and hung out up here" Odd said running out of breath.

"Is she really your girlfriend?"

"Well, I like her a lot but I'm not sure if she likes me though but I think she does"

Ulrich and Alex walked in and sat down on their beds.

"I'm so tired" Ulrich complained. "Yumi got better at martial arts"

"The Chronicles of Narnia was awesome! Alex said pretty much jumping up and down. "There was a fire phoenix and a lion killed the white witch"

"Cool, well, I better head back to my own room" Jeremie said.

"Bye Jeremie" the other three answered at the same time and they all went to bed. 


	18. The Next Day

Chapter 18: The Next Day

Odd woke up suddenly and sat straight up in bed breathing quickly.

Alex walked in after having his shower, "What's wrong?"

"I just had a nightmare, and what are you doing up?"

"Unlike you, I'm a morning person, what was your nightmare about?"

"Umm……well……umm……"

"Just say it"

"Madison died" he mumbled.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed by that. I would be in the same position as you if I had a nightmare and Alexis died, she means the world to me"

"Same with Madison for me"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ulrich asked groggily.

"Madison and Alexis" Alex answered.

"Oh, yeah, that's an interesting topic"

"They mean the world to us, just like Yumi does to you" Odd said softly.

"I knew you had been acting weird lately"

"You were the same way about Yumi"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were, you still are"

"Odd watch it or I'll cream you"

"Cream….. I'm hungry now" Odd said taking his pillow and throwing at it Ulrich. This started an all out pillow fight. Alex even joined in, in the chaos. There was a knock at the door and Alex was the closest to it so he opened it and there stood Madison. He used his pillow as a shield to protect himself from Odd and Ulrich. Odd threw his pillow at Ulrich but he dodged it so it went flying at Alex but he ducked and Madison was behind him. She caught the pillow and chucked it at Odd. It hit him in the face. Ulrich started laughing and Alex and Madison joined in.

"Wow Alex, you have a good arm" Odd said.

"I didn't throw that" Alex said.

"You didn't?"

"Nope"

"Then who did?" Alex moved a little bit revealing Madison. "You threw that?" Odd said looking at Madison in astonishment. She smiled and nodded. "WOW" he said. She smiled bigger.

"I told you I played a lot of sports" She said.

"Why'd you come here?" Ulrich asked realizing he and Odd were still in pajamas.

"I got bored of watching Aelita and Alexis sleep" she answered.

"Then why'd you come here? You could've gone to Yumi's house or Jeremie's room"

"I would but I don't know where Yumi lives and Jeremie's working on Aelita's antivirus. I stopped there on my way here" Odd looked at the clock, eyes widening.

"Breakfast is going to start soon!" he yelled. Alex and Ulrich laughed.

"I'm agreeing with Odd, let's go, I'm starving" Madison said. Alex and Madison walked out and then Odd started to follow but Ulrich grabbed his wrist.

"Are you sure you want to go right now?" Ulrich asked.

"Umm, yeah, is there a reason I shouldn't?" Odd asked.

"Yeah" Ulrich answered and then Odd realized it. He quickly shut the door and looked for his clothes. He found some under his bed and they looked clean. He threw them on and Ulrich did the same with his own clothes. Odd ran out of the room and grabbed Madison's hand and they ran off to the cafeteria. Alex and Ulrich just looked at each other questioningly.

"I think Madison would do anything as long as Odd was involved" Alex said. Ulrich nodded and they headed off to their first stop, Jeremie's room.

Jeremie was typing furiously on the computer keyboard. There was a knock on his door so he stood up and opened it. There stood Alex and Ulrich.

"Come on Jeremie, breakfast, Odd and Madison already there, have to get other girls" Alex gasped between breaths. He had just raced Ulrich there and he had won.

"Okay, I'm coming" Jeremie said. They headed off for Alexis and Aelita's dorm.

Once they got there, they knocked on the door. No answer. They knocked louder, still no answer. The door was unlocked so they just went in. Aelita and Alexis were still sleeping. Alexis lay with her head on her arm. The rest of her body was curled up into a little ball. Aelita lay on her back with all her sheets wrapped around her as though she was in a cocoon. Madison's bed sheets were thrown around on top of her bed.

Alexis' part of the room was light pink and had a lot of make-up. She had a poster of a model above her bed. Aelita's part of the room was a darker pink. She had teddy bears and cat pictures everywhere. She had a poster of a kitten in a pink cup above her bed. Madison's part of the room was dark blue and lime green. Her sheets were dark blue though her comforter was lime green. She had sports equipment coming out from underneath her bed. She also had a huge collection of CD's. She had Hilary Duff, SuperChick, The Rocket Summer, Relient K, and Krystal Meyers, everyone. Above her bed she had a poster of Bryce, from The Rocket Summer, and one of the Viking's football team from Minnesota, her home state. She had a small picture of a dolphin by the head of the bed.

Alex sat down next to Alexis' head. He rubbed her cheek softly. Her eyes cracked open just enough for her to see. She saw Alex and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" Alexis asked Alex, surprised.

"Trying to wake up sleeping beauty" he whispered smiling. She sat up and hugged him.

Alexis got out of bed. She was wearing pink pants with flowers on them. She had a pink shirt on with the words "It's not easy being a Princess" on it in bright blue. She went across the room to Aelita. Jeremie was trying to wake her up, Ulrich joined in too. Alexis grabbed a blow horn that she used to wake Madison up and blew it right in Aelita's ear. She woke up with a start and Alexis started laughing and then Ulrich, Jeremie, and Alex joined in. Aelita grabbed her pillow and started whacking Alexis with it. Alexis blocked her head with her arms.

"Wow, a replay of our room" Ulrich said to Alex.

"You guys, I'm hungry and Odd's probably eating all of the food!" Alex put in.

"And we still have to get Yumi" Ulrich added.

"Okay, one minute" Alexis said as she and Aelita pushed the boys out the door.

The two girls quickly got dresses, both in their usual pink outfits. They opened up the door where the guys were still waiting and they headed to their usual bench. Yumi was just arriving so they all headed to breakfast.

Madison and Odd were sitting at their normal table. The others grabbed their food and sat down next to them. Odd and Madison were on fifths when they arrived.

"Wow, you're back to yourself" Alexis said while sitting down next to Madison. Madison smiled slightly continuing to stuff her face. The others sat down as they watched Madison and Odd stuff their faces. Madison got up and got more. Odd stopped eating as his eyes widened.

"You do have a bigger mouth and stomach than me!" he yelled.

"Yup" Madison answered heading towards the line of people still waiting to get breakfast. Madison got her food and sat back down. She ate it and was surprised that Odd didn't get up and get more. She gave him a confused look.

"I'm full" Odd said. Everyone gasped. Ulrich put his hand on Odd's forehead.

"No fever" he pointed out.

"I'm not sick, just full" Ulrich gave him a weird look. "I'm fine"

"At least we know that Madison isn't anorexic" Alexis pointed out.

"Does everybody think I'm anorexic?" Madison asked. She got up and stormed away. Yumi got up and followed her. Madison ended up at a tree in the park. Madison climbed the tree and sat on a branch as Yumi walked by looking for her. She never thought of looking up so she just walked right on by. Madison grabbed her small, black, backpack she wore everywhere. She took it out and wrote "Why does Alexis always have to be so mean? She tries to make herself look good and me look bad, maybe that's why nobody liked me at our old schools" She felt so stupid just realizing this now. Yumi walked back headed for the school. She was looking around nervously.

Yumi got back to the school and Odd ran up to her. "Where is she? Did you find her?"

"No" was her simple reply.

"I have to go find her"

"Class is going to start soon though"

"I've skipped before, I'm sure I can skip now"

Yumi shook her head. "Hurry up" He ran into the park looking for Madison.

"Madison!" he yelled, "Are you there? Madison?" At the sound of his voice, Madison jumped. She was losing her grip on the tree! Her notebook, backpack, and pencil fell to the ground. Odd saw and ran over. He looked around and then looked up. He saw Madison dangling from a branch and not being able to reach one easily nearby. She had both hands on one branch but both of her hands were slipping. "Madison!" he yelled worriedly. She started crying. "I'm on my way" he said as he started climbing the tree. He got to a nearby branch that was still out of her reach. "Grab my hand" he cried out as he extended his arm. She reached out with her hand that was slipping the most. Odd grabbed her hand. Her other hand slipped and she started falling and screaming. 


	19. Where were you?

Chapter 19: Where Were You?

Madison screamed as she fell about three feet. Her arm stiffened and she looked up. She saw Odd holding her hand keeping her from dropping twenty feet. He pulled her up and she embraced him still crying a little. Odd helped her climb down the tree and by the time they were at the bottom, she had stopped crying. She was still really scared. Odd grabbed her backpack and gave it to Madison. She silently put it on. Madison looked at her watch.

"We have five minutes to get to class" she whispered.

"Race?" Odd asked.

"Sure, the last one wasn't fair, and thanks" They ran off to math class. They arrived breathless at the math room. Yumi, Alexis, and Aelita were already there. They sat down and the bell rang.

"Odd, answer the equation on the board" Mrs. Lemons commanded.

"Ugh, I don't know" He answered.

"Madison, would you like to help him?" Mrs. Lemons asked.

"Sure" Madison answered.

"You can come up here and solve it"

"Okay" She said while getting up. She answered the equation with great ease.

"Good job Miss. Gurgi" Mrs. Lemons said.

"Thanks" Madison sat back down. Odd's eyes were huge. She smiled.

"I never knew you were good at math"

"I'm supposed to be in ninth grade math but my parents wouldn't let me be in another advanced class because they wanted me to be in the same level as Alexis so I can help her"

"Will you help me with my math homework?"

"Sure, but what about Jeremie?"

"I can't understand a word he says" Odd said making Madison laugh.

"Odd, Madison, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Lemons cut in.

"I never knew she was good at math!" Odd yelled.

"Why yes she is, her grades last year are way better than yours have been your whole life, Madison, maybe you should help him with his work, maybe Ulrich too, if you know him"

"Yes, I know him" Madison said shyly.

"Last year those two had the worst grades in the whole school. And last year you had the best grades in the state of Minnesota. And you were in a more advanced class, your grades were better than anyone's here, even better than Jeremie's. I think we have a star pupil!" Madison just looked down making her hair hide her entire face, She could feel the stares. The bell rang and she, Odd, Alexis, Yumi, and Aelita left.

"Madison, why didn't you tell us you were good at math?" Yumi asked.

"You never asked" Madison replied calmly.

"And of course she's shy, she doesn't want to be known as a freaky math girl" Alexis added trying to be mean.

Madison just looked down at her feet. Odd saw this and piped up. "Then how come you didn't tell us Alexis?"

"Because then you would want to be friends with her and not me"

"I knew it" Madison said lifting her head up crying. She ran off to who knows where.

When Odd went to English, Ulrich and Jeremie were already there. But no Madison. He was about to go look for her but then she walked in with her head hung low. She sat down at their table next to him.

"Madison, are you okay?" Odd asked her. She nodded and a tear fell hitting her notebook. Odd couldn't see her face because her hair was in the way. He imagined that she was depressed and miserable and her eyes were red and puffy from crying for the past ten minutes. He leaned over and gave her a side hug.

"I'll explain later" She whispered.

"Okay"

At the end of class, Odd walked with Madison to their next class.

"Where were you?" he asked her.

"I was talking to my mom" she answered.

"And"  
"I have to move"

"What! You can't move! We need you! I need you!"

"I have no choice, they want Alexis to stay here but me to move" She started crying.

"Why do they want you to move?"

"So I can go to a gifted school and then I won't be considered a math freak"

"Where is this school?"

"Australia"

"Australia! You can't move to Australia!"

"But yet, I don't have a choice"

"When would you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"No, you can't move!" He said hugging her. She just cried more.

"You really are a cry baby" Sam said as she walked by.

"Shut up Sam" Odd said sternly. Sam turned back around.

"What did you say Della Robia?"

"I told you to shut up, you have no clue what's going on"

"Oh, but yet, I do"

"Whatever" Odd said taking Madison's hand and started walking again.

"You know, you don't always have to stand up for me" Madison said quietly still crying a little bit.

"I know, but I want to" he said. She kissed his cheek.

"You're the best" she said. She kissed his cheek.  
"You're the best" she said as they walked into History hand in hand. Aelita was already there so they started talking about XANA. Odd and Madison decided they would tell the others the bad news after classes. Class started and they got to work.

When class was over they went to science. Madison tried to forget about it but she couldn't. Neither could Odd. She was dazed. She couldn't pay attention in class. When lunch came around, neither Madison nor Odd were hungry. They went to her room and found Alexis looking in the mirror at herself. Odd sat down on Madison's bed. Madison started packing all of her sports equipment into a box.

"What are you doing?" Alexis asked.

"Packing" Madison answered.

"Why?"

"I'm moving"

"Where to? Odd's dorm?"

"No, Australia"

"Australia! I can't move to Australia! I have a boyfriend!"

"You're not moving, I am"

"Why aren't I moving?"

"I'm going to a gifted and talented school there"

"So, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Well, I hope you have fun in Australia"

"I don't even want to go!"

"Then why are you?"

"Mom and dad are making me, they think it's the best for me but little do they know that it's bad for the whole world"

"How can it be bad for the whole world?"

"XANA"

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about him. If I had thought about him I never would have told them that I thought that you should go to a gifted and talented school"

"You're the one that started this!"

"Umm…..maybe….."

"Alexis! You really do ruin my life!" She stood up and ran out of the room. Odd chased after her. Alexis stood up and went to the cafeteria.

Odd chased Madison to the park where she ran to the tree where she had almost fallen to her death. She sat at the base of the tree and held her knees close to her body. Odd found her and dropped down beside her. He kissed her lightly on the top of her forehead. She slowly looked at him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

"How did you know Alexis was trying to make herself look better?" Odd asked her. She sat up and took her backpack off and pulled out her notebook and handed it to Odd. He opened it up and read it. "When did you write this?"

"Write before I fell out of the tree this morning" she answered quietly.

"Madison! You're not stupid! You're the third smartest person I know after Jeremie and Aelita"

"I sure feel stupid"

"Madison!" he said. Her phone rang.

"It's my mom" Madison said looking at the caller ID.

"Tell her how you feel"

"Okay, Hello?"

"Hi honey, it's mom" her mom said.

"Hi mom"

"Are you okay? You sound as if you've been crying"

"I have been"

"Why"  
"I don't want to move, I like it here, I have friends!"

"I'm sorry honey, we already have your plane ticket and it's all taken care of"

"But mom"

"You're already registered at that school and you're going" her mom said. Madison dropped her phone and ran away leaving her phone and backpack.

"Honey? Madison? Madison!" her mom yelled through the phone. Odd picked it up and placed it to his ear.

"I'll have her call you back" Odd said.

"Who are you?"

"My names Odd"

"Tell it to me anyway"

"My name is Odd Della Robia"

"Are you Alexis' boyfriend?"

"No, Madison's"

"Madison has a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie"

"Where'd Madison go?"

"She ran, and fast"

"I need to talk to her"

"I'll chase after her, again"

"How many times have you chased after her before?"

"Umm……four"

"Wow, she runs a lot"

"You're telling me"  
"Where is she?"

"I don't know where she went, I'll have her call you back, class is about to start"

"Okay" she said and with that he pushed the end button. 


	20. Medical Checkup

Chapter 20: Medical Checkup

Odd ran in the direction that Madison had went. He looked up, down, left, and right but he couldn't find her. It was like she had just vanished. A few minutes later he came to the bridge by the factory. Madison was sitting on the bridge looking below at the water. She was slightly crying. Odd went to her and sat down. Odd tilted her head up so they were at eye level to one another. Odd leaned in a kissed Madison with his eyes shut. Madison shut her eyes and kissed back. When they parted, Madison started sobbing lightly.

"What's wrong?" Odd asked her.

"My first relationship and I have to move" she answered sadly.

"I'm your first boyfriend?" She nodded.

"All the guys at my old school either knew me as the sports freak or the math freak"

"You might be good at those things but you're not a freak and you are much more than just a person who's good at math and sports"

"Odd" she said playfully.

"We heave to go to gym!"

"Crap, we have that stupid medical checkup too"

Odd laughed. "Let's go" he started heading towards the school.

"Okay"

"Oh yeah, I believe this is yours" he said as he took her cell phone out of his pocket. "I told your mom that you'd call her back" He put the lime green phone in her hand.

"You talked to my mom!"

"Yeah, sorry, she was yelling through the phone"

"It's okay"

"Let's go to the medical checkup and get it over with"

"Yeah, and then maybe afterwards Jim will let us play some kind of game"

"What game would you like to play?"

"Basketball, Alex owes me a game and I want it before I move"

"Want to race again?"

"You want to lose again?"

"It makes us get there faster"

"Okay"

"On your mark, get set, GO!" They ran off to the gym. Madison got there first.

"I so beat you"

"I want a rematch, you cheated!"

"When, where, and how did I cheat?"

"Umm…."

"Exactly"

"Fine, you win"

"Thank you, I owe it all to the little people" She laughed. Odd laughed too.

"What are you two laughing at?" Aelita asked as she walked up to them.

"I beat Odd at a race, again" Madison answered.

"He and Ulrich are the two fastest people at our school!"

"Not anymore"

"So you seriously beat him?"

"Yup"

"Wow"  
"Yeah"

"There you guys are" Alex said running up to them. "We've been looking everywhere for you" He took out his black cell phone and called Ulrich. "I found them" he told Ulrich. "We're at the gym" a few minutes later, four people came up to them and they entered the gym together.

"Sit down someplace, move it, move it, we want to get started here" Jim ordered. Odd slipped his hand into Madison's and laced his fingers into hers. "Hurry up, we don't have all day" Madison looked at Odd and smiled. The group found a place on the gym floor and sat down. "We are going to start at the end of the alphabet and work our way to the front. All we are going to do is weigh you and then you can play some kind of game outside" The school nurse came in carrying a scale and set it down on the floor and got started. A few minutes later, Alex was called up. He went to the scale and stepped up onto it.

"Okay, you weigh 110" Nurse Dorothy said. Alex got off the scale and went back top his friends.

"I'll go reserve a basketball court" he said as he left the gym. A few people later, Aelita was called up. And then another person. Ulrich went up and was weighed. When he was done, he and Aelita went outside and found Alex making some baskets. They joined him. Five minutes later Yumi came out and they played two on two. Yumi and Ulrich versus Aelita and Alex. A few minutes later, Madison came running out ready to get her game on. Alexis came following her shortly after. Alex and Madison had just started their game.

"Madison!" Alexis yelled interrupting their game. Madison put her hands in a T and went to see what Alexis wanted. Alex watched her run off and go to Alexis. Odd came running out of the gym and went to Alex. He was staring at Madison.

"Are you checking out my girlfriend?" Odd asked.

"Not that way, her heart is unhappy" Alex answered.

"Only Madison, Alexis, and I know why, Madison and I are going to tell everybody after classes"

"You mean the Australia thing?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Alexis told us at lunch but we didn't believe her"

"She really is out to ruin Madison's life"

"What?"

"Madison figured it out, she's the reason why Madison has to move"

"That was mean"

"Yeah, and now we're losing a member of the Lyoko gang"

"What about XANA?"

"Exactly"

"I weigh 87 pounds!" Alexis said. "I gained three pounds since last year!"

"Yeah, you also gained two inches" Madison said back.

"Right, how much do you weigh?"

"93"

"So diets really do work?"

"Guess so, why did you really call me over here?"

"I, kind of, accidentally, told them about Australia"

"I was going to tell them after classes"

"Well now you don't have to tell them"

"I know but what if they don't trust me anymore?" Madison said falling to her knees. Odd saw and went running over and knelt beside her. Jeremie came out and went over to Aelita. Alex went over to Odd, Alexis, and Madison. Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita started talking about Madison's move because they heard Odd say that she really was moving.

"Madison, are you okay?" Odd asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied. Odd looked at Alexis knowing that she would tell.

"She's afraid that you guys won't trust her anymore since she wasn't the one who told you about her move"

"Madison, we'll always trust you, we share a huge secret" Alex said. "And everyone has their own personal secrets, I know I have mine"  
"Are you going to tell them to me?" Alexis asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"I don't know, maybe"

"I know things about Alexis that she doesn't even know I know" Madison said.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Alexis asked.

"When we were seven, you found the neighbor's dog and they had a reward for it, but you kept it in your room for three days and then you returned him instead of returning him right away"

"How did you know about that?"

"I heard barking one day when you were at your friend's house and I found him"

"Did you tell mom and dad?"

"No, I wouldn't betray you like you did to me"

"Right…"

William came over to Madison from where he was by the soccer field. "Hey, you're the girl that is really good at sports and math, right?" He asked talking to Madison.

"Yeah, what about it?" she answered.

"Well, I also like math and sports and I was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out tonight"

"Don't you like Yumi?" Odd asked annoyed that William was flirting with "his girl".

"No, I did, but I don't anymore, so, what about it? We could go see a movie or we could hang out in my room because I don't have to share a room with anyone" He sat down on Madison's right while Odd was on her left. Odd grabbed her hand.

"No thanks, I have plans"

"With who?"

"My friends"

"Come on, you can ditch them for just one night" He was going to place his hand on her shoulder.

"Touch me and you're going to wish you were never born" Madison said quickly.

"But if I was never born, I never would have met you" He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Exactly" she said as she punched him square in the jaw. He fell backwards hitting the ground with his hand on his jaw. He got up and ran away. Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita came running over.

"That was awesome!" Yumi said giving Madison a high five. "I've been trying to get rid of him forever"

"We heard and saw everything" Ulrich added.

"He had it coming" Madison said coolly.

"So, are you really moving?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, to go to a stupid gifted and talented school" Madison said sadly.

"And she doesn't even want to move" Odd piped in. Madison put her head on his shoulder.

"Then you shouldn't have to" Ulrich said.

"Try telling that to my mom"

"We cant let you move" Yumi said to Madison.

"My parents are coming tomorrow morning for me"

"That soon! didn't you just find out this morning?" Madison nodded. "You aren't going to move if we have anything to say about it"

"I wish you guys really could help me but my parents' minds are made up"

"We can at least try"

"Okay"

"So Madison, do you still want to play basketball?" Alex asked.

"It might help me get my mind off of Australia"

"Okay, one on one, first one to five wins"  
"Deal" Madison got the ball first and made an easy basket. Then Alex got the ball and missed but got the rebound. Madison got one from half court and then stole the ball from Alex and made another basket. Alex made a slam dunk and Madison got the ball. She shot from the outside and made it. "Are you trying to let me win?"

"Maybe"

"Well don't, I can win without your help" 


	21. Story Too Sad To Tell

I know my last chapter was really late but I got so caught up in reading stories, I forgot about my own. Since the last one was late I'm going to try to get this one up sooner. Since I haven't added one in a while, or have I never? Well.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, any songs I use, unless I tell you that I wrote them, or any of the characters in the original Code Lyoko episodes. I do however own Madison, Alexis, Alex, their parents, and someone who's coming in later. I'm not sure what chapter. I think 23 he is mentioned. On with the story!

Chapter 21: Story Too Sad To Tell

Madison had the ball and shot it from the free throw line.

"I can't imagine why you were never on a team" Alex said.

"Too many other sports in my life" Madison said. The bell rang and they headed off to choir.

"Don't forget to call your mom" Odd reminded Madison.

" I was thinking of doing that after classes"

"Okay, but it could be something important"

"Fine" she said as she took out the green phone and dialed a phone number.

"Hello?" Mrs. Gurgi asked.

"Hi mom"

"Madison! Honey! Where did you go?"

"A secret place"

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"You never asked"  
"Right…"

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I forgot to tell you that we will be picking you and Alexis up tomorrow morning at 5:30 and your plane leaves at 7:00 sharp"

"Why is Alexis coming with?"

"So she can say goodbye to you"

"Then all of my friends might as well come"

"Sorry, there isn't enough room in the car for all of your imaginary friends"

"Mom! My friends are not imaginary, you could talk to each and everyone of them right now" All of her friends looked at her as though she was crazy. She handed the phone to Alexis. She gladly took it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Alexis, where did Madison go?"

"She's right here"

"And why are you on her phone?"

"She just handed it to me"

"Well, we'll be picking you guys up at 5:30 and make sure all of her stuff is packed"

"Okay"

"What's she doing right now?"

"Crying on Odd's shoulder because she's sad she has to move and all of our friends are looking at me as though I'm crazy"

"You are crazy, all of you, except for Ulrich of course" Sissi said as she walked by.

"Shut up Sissi!" The group yelled in unison.

"Who is Sissi?" Mrs. Gurgi asked.

"An annoying person" Ulrich said.  
"Who said that?"

"Ulrich" Alexis said.

"Do you have me on speaker phone?"

"Maybe…"

"Alexis.."

"Sorry"

"Who are all of your friends?"

"Aelita" Aelita said.

"Yumi" Yumi said.

"Jeremie" Jeremie said.

"Odd" Odd said.

"Ulrich" Ulrich said.

"Alex" Alex said.

"There's more boys than girls"

"Actually there are four boys and four girls if you count Alexis and I" Madison said.

"I must be going now, your father needs the phone so he can make sure your plane ticket is ready and everything" Mrs. Gurgi said. Madison started crying.

"Don't cry" Odd said. Mrs. Gurgi could hear the crying become muffled as Madison cried into Odd's shoulder. She hung up.

The group walked into choir just as the bell was ringing. They sat down and watched as Miss. Tibby write 'High School Musical', on the board.

"Today and tomorrow, we are going to be watching High School Musical" Miss. Tibby said. Alexis looked at Madison who was still sad.

"Come on Madison, this is one of your favorite movies" Alexis whispered.

"Didn't you hear her, it's today and tomorrow" Madison whispered back.

"Madison, you have to be happy sometime"

"No I don't"

"Come on, if you're like this, mom and dad are going to think that you are unhappy here" The movie started and Madison just sat there and watched. She finally smiled and Alexis saw so she smiled to herself.

The bell rang while Gabriella was singing 'Where There was Me and You'. The group left and Madison was humming 'Be My Escape' by Relient K.

"That song wasn't in the movie" Alexis pointed out.

"Well, it should be" Madison said expressing her opinion.

"Wait, Be My Escape is sort of a sad song"

"How did you know that it's Be My Escape?"

"You listen to it every night"

"Right…"

"You do!"

"I know I do"

"You're sad, aren't you"

"How can I not be? I'm supposed to move to Australia!"

"Okay, you have a point"

"I'm not going to sleep well tonight, I can tell"

"It's play, I'm sure you'll fall asleep eventually"

"Doubt it"

"Can't you at least try to be happy?"

" I am trying"

"That means, you really are depressed!"

"And you thought I wasn't?"

"You are kind of known to be dramatic"

"Well I'm not being dramatic"

"Sure seems like it"

"But I'm not"

"I know"

"We better go, we don't want to be late for art" The group got on their way.'

"That reminds me, I have your painting in my room still" Odd told Madison.

"You mean of my cat that will never be?" Madison asked.

"Maybe it will be someday"

"Once again, doubt that" She said as they walked into art class.

"Take your seats class" Mr. Chot said. Everyone sat down. "Today we are going to get ideas for a drawing. You have to draw one of your favorite hobbies and I mean only one, paper is up here and you may get started" Ulrich got up and got paper for everyone in their group. He came back and handed them out. He sat down and started drawing a soccer ball. Jeremie drew a computer. Aelita began to draw a mixer. Yumi drew a girl doing a karate kick. Alex drew a basketball.

"What do I like to do?" Odd asked Ulrich.

"Eat" Ulrich answered after a moment of thought.

"I second that motion" Yumi said glancing at Ulrich with a slight smile. Ulrich smiled back.

"Okay, then I'll draw food" Odd said happily. He got to work while Madison and Alexis just sat there thinking. Mr. Chot went over to them.

"Having problems?" Mr. Chot asked.

"Yes" Madison and Alexis replied at the same time.

"Okay, let's start with Alexis, What's your problem?"

"I can't think of a hobby!" she answered.

"What do you like to do?" He asked her. She looked at Madison.

"You like to go shopping" Madison told her sister.

"But how can I draw shopping?"

"I don't know, be creative, you could draw a person shopping" Mr. Chot suggested. "And your problems the same?" He asked Madison who still hadn't drawn anything.

"No, I'm having the issue of choosing which hobby to draw" Madison said.

"What do you like to do?"

"Play sports, listen to music, read, do math, and write" She said listing off everything.

"What do you do the most often?" She looked to Alexis for help.

"I don't know!" Alexis said. "You play sports a lot but you listen to music a lot too"

"How about I just draw music?" Madison suggested.

"Okay" Mr. Chot said as he walked away. Alexis started drawing a person carrying a whole bunch of bags and Madison started drawing a CD and some music notes. By the end of class, Madison had finished and Alexis just had to draw a background. Odd had drawn a tray with various foods on it like mashed potatoes and pizza. Alex had his basketball done. Yumi's karate girl was almost done and Ulrich's soccer ball was done. Aelita's mixer wasn't done but Jeremie's computer was. The group handed their projects in and then had to decide what they wanted to do. Madison had to pack all of her things. Alexis offered to help her so they went to their dorm and started sorting all of her stuff. Everybody else went to Ulrich, Odd, and Alex's dorm.

"I cant believe she's actually going to move" Yumi said.

"It's not like she has a choice, she just found out today too" Odd said sadly.

"We have to talk to her parents" Aelita said. "She is not going to move"

"I already tried talking to her mom"

"What did she say?  
"She thought that I was Alexis' boyfriend and then she asked where Madison went and I had to go find her and then we had gym so I had Madison call her mom back afterwards"

"What has she done to try to change her parents' minds?" Yumi asked.

"Talking to them and telling then straight out that she doesn't want to move, telling them that she actually has friends here, and I think that's it"

"She can't move" Jeremie spoke up. Odd laid down on his bed burying his face into his pillow.

Okay, that wasn't exactly earlier but I tried. It was just hard for me to type some stuff. And I had finals. School gets out on Thursday so I'll be able to type more, hopefully. See the little purple button that says "Go"? Click it. 


	22. A Painful Heart

This chapter is dedicated to Saphire Raider because I finally added something that she's been begging me to put in since I started this story.

Chapter 22: A Painful Heart

Madison pulled everything out from underneath her bed.

"Holy crap! Is there a hole under there where all this was kept?" Alexis asked.

"No, why?" Madison answered confused.

"That's a lot of stuff!"

"You probably have the same amount of makeup"

"Makeup is different, this is all sports gear, CD's, and clothes! How could you keep clothes underneath your bed!"

"You took over my closet space"

"Oh yeah…"

"Yeah"

"Sorry"

"It's okay, you treasure your clothes more than I do"

"You know. Now that you're moving, I want you here"  
"What made you change your mind?"

"Maybe us sharing a huge secret and maybe you finally having friends that like both of us. Oh yeah, you can't forget your boyfriend"

"How did you know that I have a boyfriend?"

"I didn't I was just guessing"

"Oh"

"So, who is it?"

"You tell me since you're so good at guessing"

"William?"

"Eww NO!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's a pervert"

"Okay, so then who's your boyfriend?"

"You already know"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do!"

"Okay, I'll be serious"

"Thank you"

"Madison and Odd sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Alexis sang.

"Alexis!"

"You know it's the truth, you can't deny it" Madison stuck her tongue out.

"You'd be dead right now if you weren't my sister"

"I know, that's why I'm glad you're my sister"

"Oh, I feel so special"

"You should"

"Why is that? Because I have to move all because of you?"

"No, you have your first boyfriend"

"That was so last conversation" Madison said trying to mimic Alexis.

"I do not sound like that"

"Um, yeah you do"

"I do not"

"You wouldn't know it if it hit you in the face"

"Whatever"

"You wouldn't" She got back to packing her processions into boxes and her suitcase.

"You aren't being fun so I'm going to go see the others"

"Okay, see if I care" she went over and pushed the play button on her CD player. Alexis left and went to Alex, Ulrich, and Odd's dorm. She walked in and saw Odd laying on his bed, smashing his face into his pillow. Yumi and Ulrich were sitting on Ulrich's bed and Yumi had her head on his shoulder. Alex was on his bed. Jeremie and Aelita were sitting on the floor.

"We'll this is really exciting" Alexis declared as she sat down next to Alex.

"Does anybody have any ideas so she won't have to move?" Yumi asked impatiently. Nobody responded.

"Then we might as well enjoy ourselves tonight" Alexis said. She wanted to hang out with Alex.

"She's right, we have nothing else to do here" Jeremie piped up.

"I'm going to go on a walk" Odd said while getting up. He got up and left. Jeremie stood up and helped Aelita up.

"We're just going to go to my room" Jeremie said, motioning to Aelita.

"Do you want to go to the park?" Alex asked Alexis. She nodded.

"Then I guess we can stay here" Ulrich told Yumi. The others left. A few moments later, Odd walked back in.

"I forgot something" He said as he opened up a drawer and stuffed something into his pocket. Then he left again. Yumi gave Ulrich a questioning glance. He just shrugged.

"What do you want to do?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"I don't know, I kind of just want to lay here" She answered as she fell back onto his bed.

"Okay" Ulrich said as he laid down next to her. "What time do you have to be home by?"

"I don't" she said softly. He sat up and gave her a questioning look. "I told my parents that my friend was moving to Australia tomorrow morning and they said that I could sleepover"

"Oh…" he said as he laid back down.

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy about it, my parents talked to the principal about it too. At first they didn't believe me that she was moving to Australia. He said it was okay for me to spend the night here too"

"Four girls, one room, total chaos" She slugged him. "Oww"

"Come on, it wasn't that hard"

"I know" he smiled. She slugged him hard this time. "Okay, that one hurt" She just smiled. Ulrich rolled over from being on his side, to being on his back. Yumi moved over a little bit and put her head on his chest. He started playing with her jet-black hair and twirling it in his fingers. Before he knew it, Yumi was asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he just lay there enjoying the moment. And soon, he fell asleep too.

Aelita followed Jeremie to his room. He took out his key and opened up the door. They both entered and Aelita shut the door behind her.

"Aelita…" Jeremie said while looking down at his shoes.

"Yes Jeremie?" She asked politely.

"I…I..I think…..think I love you" he stammered.

"I love you too Jeremie" And with that, she kissed him on the lips. He kissed back.

When they departed, Jeremie asked, "Would you like to go out to eat?"

"I'd love to. Anything is better than cafeteria food"

"Yeah, where do you want to go?"

"Maybe Culvers?"

"Okay, let's go" they headed out of the room and Jeremie locked the door behind them.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Alexis asked Alex as he led her by the hand to somewhere in the park.

"I found this place before I completely moved in, I didn't want to go to my room yet so I was just walking around in here looking for anything." He answered. "I thought it was cool but that's just me."

"If you think it's cool, I'm sure I will too"

"We're here" Alex said as he stopped by a beach. The sun was starting to set sending pinks and purples across the sky.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Alexis whispered as though she was scared it was going to run away.

"I thought you'd like it"

"Like it? I love it! I love you more though"

Alex looked at her. She looked back. Alexis scooted closer to Alex as he placed his arm around her waist. She placed her head on his shoulder.

Madison finally finished packing all of her things into boxes and suitcases. The last thing she was going to pack was her CD player. She was using one of Alexis' pillows and sleeping bag for the night so she wouldn't be rushing for the car in the morning. She laid down on her bed facing the ceiling. She looked up at the blank wall.

"It's so empty" she said to herself. Just then, a knock came to the door. "Come in" she said.

"Easier said than done" Odd's voice came through the door. Madison got up and opened the door to see Odd standing there with a box with a bug bow on it.

A/N- What's in the box? You can guess what's in the box and if you get it right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you, sorry, no hints. 


	23. News

3 people got it right...PurplePaw, Moomoo, and CodeLyokoFreak91. Enjoy the next chapter!

23: News

"Going away present" Odd said.

"Odd, you didn't have to" Madison said.

"I know, I wanted to" he walked into the room and placed the box on the middle of the floor. "Are you going to open it or not?"

"Maybe tomorrow when I actually leave"

"I suggest you open it now"

"Okay, okay" she removed the lid and peered inside. Her jaw dropped and a smile crept onto her face. "Odd…"

"Yes"

"You're the best!" she ran over to him and hugged him making him stumble in surprise. When he finally found his footing, he hugged her back.

"Wow, that's two times in one day that I'm the best" Odd said making Madison laugh. They let go of one another and Madison went back to the box.

"I can't believe you did this" she said as she pulled out a small, white kitten with black, brown, and orange spots on it.

"Now you'll at least have one friend if you really do have to move to Australia" Odd said making Madison smile. "What? You smiling? I didn't think it was possible on this horrible day"

"Neither did I but this is so cool! Odd, you really shouldn't have"

"It was either that this kitten would belong to you or be put to sleep"

"What! Why?"

"Nobody wanted her because she doesn't exactly know where to go to the bathroom, sorry"

"It's okay, I can train her easily"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

"Odd, I can't thank you enough"

"It's okay, oh yeah, this is yours" he pulled out Madison's painting from his pocket.

"That's okay, you can keep it"

"You sure?"

"Positive" He put the painting back into his pocket.

"Thanks"

"No problem. It's the least I could do"

"You already for tomorrow?" Odd asked sadly.

"Sadly, yes" She took the bow off of the box and put it on Odd's head. "Now you can come with me"

"I have a better idea" He took the bow off of his head and placed it on Madison's head. "Now you can stay here and be mine"

"Okay" she said playfully. She took out a shoebox and a small towel. She put the towel into the shoebox and then put the kitten inside. The little kitten made herself comfortable and went to sleep. Odd went over to Madison, scooped her up, and placed her on her bed. Odd sat down next to her. He pulled her closer so that if she moved anymore, she would be on his lap. She placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish we could stay like this forever" Madison said.

"Me too, but sadly, guys aren't allowed to be in a girl's room after 9:00pm." Odd said.

"True" Madison's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket. "Hello?" she asked into the phone.  
"Hey Honey" Mr. Gurgi said.

"Hi dad"

"Do you want to go to Australia?"

"No, I like it here"

"That's good"

"Why is it good?"

"Your mother and I just got all of our bills and that's includes Alexis' huge phone bill" Madison laughed.

"How much?"

"About five hundred dollars"

"How can someone be on her phone that much?"

"I don't know but I like your phone bill though"

"Really? What's mine?"

"An amazing thirty dollars" Madison laughed.

"Do I really only use my phone that much?"

"Yeah and because of Alexis' bill, our water and electricity bills, the price of our new home, and me not getting that promotion, we can no longer afford to send you to Australia"

"Seriously! You bought a new house?"

"Yep, new house right here in Kadic"

"Wait, so you're here right now?"

"Not at the school but still in Kadic"

"That is so cool! When are you going to visit us?"

"Tomorrow when we drop Jake off to go to school"

"Jake's going to go to Kadic?"

"Yeah, I figured you and your friends could show him around because you know how bad he is at making friends and he is younger than you"

"Yeah, by two years, and he still makes me feel short…"

"Come on, he's only two inches taller than you"

"One for each year"

"Alexis probably wouldn't be able to figure that out"

Madison laughed at her dad's joke about her sister. "When are you coming?"

"Tomorrow morning at six"

"Okay, six, got it"

"Now, your mother said something about you and a certain boy…" she hung up on him, she didn't want to talk about it when he was right there.

"Who's Jake?" Odd asked her.

"My eleven year old brother" she said. She dialed a number on her cell phone and put the phone to her ear.

Alexis' phone started ringing. "One second" She told Alex. She put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"I don't have to leave and Jake's coming"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, dad just called and told me"

"That's awesome!"

"They also bought a new house here in Kadic, they'll be dropping Jake off tomorrow morning at six"

"Have you told the others?"

"No, and I better, your phone bill was pretty high"

"How high?"

"Five hundred dollars"

"Oh, am I in trouble?"

"I don't think so"

"Okay, well, is he really coming?"

"Yeah"

"Man, we are going to be feeling really short now"

"That's what I told dad"

"Well, at least it's him and not someone else from our past"

"Alexis, he's our brother"

"I know"

"Bye" Madison hung up her phone.

"Was that Madison?" Alex asked Alexis.

"Yeah"

"What did she have to say?"

"She doesn't have to move and my brother Jake is coming tomorrow morning"

"So, you guys are like triplets?"

"No, he's eleven, Madison and I are thirteen"

"Oh, okay"

"Yeah"

"I don't exactly follow what's going on here, are you moving or not?" Odd asked.

"Not" Madison smiled. Odd brought her into a giant bear hug.

"We should call Jeremie and Ulrich too"  
"Okay, which one first?"

"Aelita first, she's probably with Jeremie anyway"

"Good thinking" Madison entered Aelita's number.

"Hey Madison, what's up?" she answered.

"I don't have to move!"

"Seriously!"

"Yeah and I have to call Yumi, tell Jeremie" she hung up.

"Madison doesn't have to move!" Aelita squealed. Jeremie picked her up and spun her around in circles. He set her back down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Strange" Madison said.

"What's strange?" Odd asked her.

"Neither Yumi or Ulrich are answering their phones"

"We could go check on them, they're in our dorm"

"Okay" They exited the room and went to the three boys' room. They knocked softly on the door. No one answered so they opened up the door a crack and peered inside. There you could see Yumi's head on top of Ulrich's chest. They opened the door all the way and walked inside.

"Aww" Madison said sort of loudly. Yumi sat up and looked at them. With the sudden movement, Ulrich woke and sat up too.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ulrich asked sleepily.

"The last time I checked, this was my room too" Odd answered. Ulrich stood up and started yelling at Odd about their room. Madison went and sat down by Yumi.

"I'm not moving, my parents cant afford it anymore" Madison said. Yumi squealed and hugged Madison. Ulrich looked over at them and then back at Odd.

"WHY DOES YOUR GIRLFRIEND ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION?" Ulrich yelled at Odd. "EVER SINCE THIS MORNING WHEN SHE SUPPOSEDLY WAS TOLD SHE HAD TO MOVE, SHE'S MADE ALL OF US DEPRESSED! NOW THAT SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO MOVE, SHE'S STILL THE CENTER OF ATTENTION! SHE PROBABLY MADE THE WHOLE STORY UP!" Madison stood up and ran out of the room crying.

"Madison!" Odd yelled after her. Yumi grabbed his shoulder.

"She needs to be alone" Yumi whispered.

Madison heard Odd calling her name but she kept on running. She didn't stop. She wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop. She ran out of the building and started heading towards her own. Sissi stopped her.

"Well, if it isn't the boyfriend stealer" Sissi said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Madison whispered. Her throat hurt from crying and running.

"Sure you do, first I tried to go after Ulrich but then Yumi came into the picture. Then I was going to go for Alex but you came and had to date him. Then you go out with Ulrich! You're a two-timer!"

"Wait, me dating Ulrich and Alex! I'm dating Odd! Alexis is dating Alex and Ulrich and Yumi are still together"

"Aren't you Alexis?"

"No, I'm Madison, if you want to talk to Alexis, you're talking to the wrong twin"

"Oh, sorry"

"It's okay, I get it a lot" she started running to her room again.

Okay, I updated fast compared to usual. Be happy people. I got the most reviews last chapter than I've gotten for any other chapter. The next chapter may take a while to get posted cause it isn't all written yet. I'll start typing and when I cant get on the computer, I'll write it. Hopefully will be posted before August. I also have to finish this story soon because I don't know what else to do with it. Thank you for all people who guessed what was in the box. Now you know. Jake comes in next chapter and that's all I'm letting you know about next chapter. Please review. The 7 reviews I got made me want to update faster. The more reviews, the faster you get the next chapter.

-Lanae aka Lou


	24. Jake

Sorry I know I'm a terrible updater. I try but never really happens… I'll try to try harder. 

Chapter 24: Jake

Madison ran up to her room and opened up the door making the small kitten wake up. She stretched and yawned. Madison grabbed the shoebox with the kitten and small towel in it. She then ran back out of the building and headed towards the park. She found a really big tree and sat at the base of it. She then grabbed the small kitten and towel and put the towel on the ground with the kitten on top. She began to relax a little bit. The kitten got off the towel and started jumping on Madison's shoelaces. Madison smiled.

"Your name is Cali" Madison whispered to the kitten. Cali walked back up to Madison's upper body. Madison picked her up and placed her on her lap. Cali curled up and fell asleep.

Ulrich ran after yelling at Odd leaving Odd and Yumi alone. Odd looked stunned. Yumi looked at him questioningly.

"He needs some time" Odd said quietly. Yumi nodded.

"Are you okay Odd?" Yumi asked.

"I'm fine, just shocked"

"Ulrich was pretty harsh"

"It shouldn't matter to him who I date"

"Ulrich is just over protective. You're like his little brother"

"I know but I don't care that he dates you"

"Good point, wow, did I just say that?"

"Did I just hear that?"

"I think you did"

"Madison must be wearing off on me" Odd said. Yumi laughed half heartedly.

"I'm sorry Ulrich yelled at you"

"It's not your fault. I feel really bad for Madison who was here for the beginning"

"Oh my gosh, you're right"

"You said it again!"

"You are getting smarter"

"I think it's that Madison cares about school and grades so I do too"

"You're changing your ways for Madison even though she likes you just the way you are?" Odd nodded.

"I really like her"

"Yu must like her a lot"

"I do, but Ulrich doesn't know that"

"I'm sure he'll understand"

"The way he just acted, no way"

Ulrich ran as fast as he could. He couldn't believe he just had a fight with Odd. Odd of all people. His best friend, roommate, and like a little brother. He ran to his favorite tree. He sat down and started to sort his thoughts. He heard rustling and looked around. He expected to see Odd or Yumi, but instead, his eyes locked with Madison's. She was holding a small kitten.

"Hi" Ulrich said quietly.

"Hi" she said even quieter.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said that your heard…And didn't hear. I…"

"Ulrich, it's okay, I get it"

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's obvious you don't like me, want me to break up with Odd, and quit hanging out with you guys"

"No, Madison, you don't get it" Madison sat down next to Ulrich and placed Cali in between them. "Who's that?" Ulrich asked, pointing to Cali.

"It's my kitten, Cali. Odd gave her to me today as a going away present. Now, what don't I understand?"

"Oh, right. You're the best thing that has ever happened to Odd. He's way happier and he's paying attention in school. It's not that I don't want to hang out with you, it's just that…"

"Just what?"

"You sometimes get on my nerves"

"That's what Alexis says but since Jake didn't, I didn't think I was annoying"

"Who's Jake?"

"Oh, right, I didn't tell you, he's my little brother who's coming tomorrow morning"

"You have a little brother!"

"Yeah, he's eleven, almost twelve"

"Cool"

"Sure"

"You happy he's going to be here?"

"Yeah, he used to be my only friend until I came here"

"Okay, now I feel really bad about what I said"

"It's okay, really. You know, Jake reminds me a lot of you, or you remind me of him, something like that"

"Really? How?"

"You guys have the same hair color, kind of to yourself, annoyed by people, and pretty much have the same personality"

"Wow, so, when is he going to be here tomorrow, now I cant wait to meet him"

"6:00 tomorrow morning"

"Cool"

"Yeah"

"We better head back to our dorms, it's a big day tomorrow and Odd and Yumi are probably worried about us"

"You know, you're probably right"

The next morning, Madison was up at 5:00 straightening up the dorm room.

"What in the world are you doing?" A sleepy Alexis asked.

"Cleaning, remember, Jake is coming today which means mom and dad are coming"

"Oh my gosh!" Alexis yelled getting out of bed. She accidentally woke up Aelita. "We have to get cleaning!"

"Why do we have to clean?" Aelita asked while hopping out of bed and pulling the sheets up.

"Our parents are coming today" Madison said.

"That is a reason to clean!"

"So hurry up!" Alexis yelled. Aelita and Madison laughed at her anxiety.

"I feel bad" Madison said.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Yumi couldn't sleep over since I was no longer moving and the principal called her parents"

"I'm sure she won't care"

"Okay, clean!" with three girls running around cleaning, it only took fifteen minutes to clean the room. "Wow, that was fast"

"Yeah, now let's get ready" Aelita said. Alexis, Aelita, and Madison threw clothes on and did their hair. It was 5:45 when they declared themselves ready.

"What do you want to do now? Madison asked. The door opened and Yumi came running in.

"Hey guys" she said.

"Hey, question, what are you doing here?" Alexis asked.

"My parents said I could come early to meet Jake" Yumi said. Madison went over to the corner where Cali had ran to and picked her up. She took her to the center of the room and placed her on the floor and sat down. Alexis and Aelita sat on either side of her while Yumi sat across from her so they made a circle around Cali. "I think they feel sorry for me not being able to spend the night here"

"Yeah, at least you're here now" Madison said

"What were you guys doing before I came in?"

"We were thinking of something to do"

"How about we just talk?" The others nodded. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Maybe how Alexis' phone bill was 500 dollars" Madison said with a grin.

"How was it 500 dollars?" Aelita asked.

"Spill!" Yumi told Alexis.

"Fine! They were long, late, conversations with Alex" Alexis said quickly.

"Aww" Madison said.

"Oh shut it"

"Fine, we should be going anyway, it's almost time"

"Okay" the four girls left and headed towards the parking lot. They just got there when a car pulled up. A guy in his mid-thirties stepped out of the driver's side and a woman about the same age came out of the passenger's side. Then a boy with brown hair, blue cargo pants, and a red shirt came out of the backseat. Madison ran up to the man and hugged him.

"I missed you too honey" He said.

"Dad, you're the greatest" Madison said. Alexis ran up to him too and she hugged him. Madison let go so he could hug Alexis. Madison went to the boy and hugged him. "Jake, you've grown again" She said.

"I know" Jake said.

"You're going to love it here. Alexis and I do"

"But you're more outgoing than me"

"Almost everyone here is nice"

"Key point, almost"

"Okay, but you can hang out with us"

"Are any of them eleven"

"Well, no, but I'm sure someone here has to be"

"Well, duh!"

"I know" Alexis came over to them.

"Do you know what room you're in or your schedule?" She asked.

"Yeah, they mailed it to us" Jake said.

"So you knew you were going to be coming here for a few days now?"

"Yeah, we wanted it to be a surprise"

"We as in who?" Madison asked.

"Dad and me"

"Figures mom wouldn't have anything to do with it. All she wanted was for me to move"

"Yeah, dad and I wanted you to stay here"

"But I thought it was dad who called to make sure my ticket was ready"

"He was really telling them that you didn't need the ticket"

"Aww, that's so nice of him"

"Yeah, he is pretty cool"

"Are you kidding! He's awesome!" Aelita and Yumi stood nearby looking strangely at them.

"What are they talking about?" Aelita asked.

"I have no clue" Yumi said. Madison, Alexis, and Jake's parents walked towards Aelita and Yumi.

"Hi" the dad said. "You must be Aelita and Yumi"

"Yeah, that's us" Yumi said.

"I'm John and this is Becky"

"It's nice to meet you" Aelita said.

"You too. Okay, which one is Yumi and which one is Aelita?"

"I'm Yumi" Yumi said.

"Right, hence the Japanese name"

"Yeah"

"Honey, we should get going soon" Becky said.

"Okay, let me say goodbye to our kids" He walked over to them and gave them each a hug. He got back into the car with his wife and drove away.

"Who do you have to share a room with?" Alexis asked Jake.

"Somebody named Jeremie Belpois"

"Oh, he's our friend. A little nerdy but he's nice"

"As long as you don't get too close to Aelita" Madison said pointing to the pink haired girl.

"I think I can do that" he said with a small smile.

"To your room!" Madison shouted picking up one of his bags. Everyone else picked one up too except for Jake who had two bags.

"Where is it?"

"This way!" she shouted while pointing to a big brick building.

"That was very specific" he said sarcastically.

"I know" they started the walk to Jeremie and now Jake's room. "We can call it the J room!"

"Why?"

"Jeremie and Jake both start with J"

"Wow. I missed your randomness"

"Aww. You did!"

"Of course. It wasn't the same. No one to scream 'Hi Suzy!' to wake me up anymore. Suzy…" He glared and shivered.

"Who's Suzy?" Aelita asked.

"A girl who has a crush on Jake" Alexis said. "It's so cute seeing early love"

"But I don't like her!" Jake said.

"I know that. That's why I used to say her name to wake you up" Madison said.

"And it worked almost everyday"

"OH! Remember the one time when you didn't believe me and she was really there!"

"Yes…"

"I let her in and you came down the stairs still not believing me and you were standing there with your mouth open and your eyes were pretty much popping out of your head. She saw you in nothing but your boxers" Madison said laughing. The others couldn't contain their laughter either.

"Okay, we all know it was funny, but that was six months ago. Can we please move on?" Jake said. His cell phone rang. "Hello?" A squeal was heard through the phone.

"Jake? It's Suzy" Suzy said.

"Hi, how'd you get my phone number?"

"One of your sisters"

"Which one?"

"The one that wasn't there during the boxer incident. I think she wore pink"

"Alexis…"

"Yeah! That one! What's the other one's name?"

"Madison…"

"Oh yeah…so….where are you?"

"France…"

"What are you doing in France!"

"I moved here…"

"So I'll never see you again…?"

"Yup" she started crying. He hung up and stared at Alexis.

"Who was that?" Alexis asked.

"Suzy"

"Oh. What did she want?"

"She wanted to know where I was at. And that you gave her my phone number!"

"Yeah, 'bout that…"

"Forget it…"

"Yes! Thank you!"

"Whatever"

"We're here" Madison said while knocking on the door.

"Jer, it's us" Yumi said.

"Come on in" A voice said through the door. The door was unlocked so they opened it up and walked in. Jeremie was at his computer. He turned around to face them.

"Jeremie, this is Jake. Our brother and your roommate" Madison said.

"Hi" Jake said.

"Hi" was the reply he got.

Sorry it took me so long. I got 9 reviews and more people added this story to alerts and favorites, but only half of the people on the alerts/favs review. Even if you just say Hi. The more reviews, the more motivation. And I know I forget about the story sometimes. If you think that I haven't updated after a while, please go to my profile and send me a PM yelling at me to update. Or email. Both work. Thank you. Now please click the purple button so I will update faster.

-Lou


	25. First Day

I'm soooo sorry this took so long. I had writer's block. Then I went on vacation. Now I have school registration crap. Not fun. And once school starts, I really won't be able to update quickly because of school itself and clubs. School starts on the 5th for me so I'll try to finish the story before then. And I'm sorry to say that the next chapter is the last. I'm sorry but I have to end it sometime. Now for the very much waited for chapter…

Chapter 25

Jake woke up with a start when Jeremie's computer started beeping.

"What is that?" He asked groggily.

"My computer" Jeremie said. "Will you call your sisters and tell them XANA is attacking? I'll explain everything else later"

"Sure" He took out his phone and dialed Madison's number. "Jeremie told me to tell you that XANA is attacking" Some mumbling was heard through the phone. "Okay, I'll see you there" He hung up his phone. Jeremie had already left to go to the factory. Jake quickly got dressed and ran to the park. There, he met up with Alexis, Madison, and Aelita. "So…where are we going?"

"Just follow us" Madison said. Madison, Alexis, and Aelita led Jake to the factory. When they got there, Jeremie, Ulrich, Alex and Odd were already there.

"Yumi isn't coming. Her parents woke up when she tried to sneak out" Ulrich said.

Jeremie then explained Lyoko to Jake. Ulrich, Alex, Odd, Jake, Aelita, Alexis, and Madison went to the scanners and went to Lyoko.

"The tower is in the desert region" Jeremie said. "It's 30 degrees North and 75 degrees West"

"I see it, it's that way" Aelita said pointing. "Jeremie, what are Jake's weapons?"

"Well, he can change from one animal to another. Any animal at all. He also has bow and arrows" Jake was dressed in camouflage pants and matching shirt.

"Then let's get to the tower!" Jake said. He transformed into a cheetah and ran towards the tower. He then came running back. "There are two megatanks in the way and that's it"

"Thank you Jake. Why didn't Jeremie tell us that?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a genius"

"Sure you aren't" Madison said.  
"Okay, maybe a little"

"You're smarter than me. You skipped a grade and are about to skip another"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You're smart"

"You are too"

"Not as smart as you"

"Great, now I feel stupid" Alexis said.

"Aw, you aren't stupid" Alex said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello? We have a tower to deactivate here!" Jake yelled.

"I found out what XANA is doing, he took control of a plane that is about to crash into the ocean and the airplane is so large that it could cause a massive tsunami that will hit all of France!" Jeremie said.

"How much time do we have before it collides into the ocean?"

"Six minutes and counting!"

"Can we have our vehicles?" Odd asked.

"I'm trying but I'm having problems virtualizing them. It's not letting me. But Alexis can make you all fly to the tower!"

"Oh yeah…" Alexis said sheepishly. "Hehehe" She tapped them all lightly on the head with the star end of her wand. All except herself and Jake. Jake transformed into a raven and flew upwards. Everyone else floated upwards too. Alexis flapped her wings in a nice, swift, motion until she was off the ground. They then flew towards the tower.

"Four minutes! Hurry up guys!" Jeremie said panicky.

"We're almost there! Hold your horses!" Ulrich said. They came closer to the tower and the two megatanks got ready to fire. Alexis tapped everyone on the head again, making them fall to the ground. Jake landed and turned into his human self. Well, as most human he could get. He took out his bow and one arrow. He took aim and fired. It hit the eye of a megatank and it exploded. The others were trying to take out the other one. Odd kept on missing, Ulrich had already gotten devirtualized while pushing Aelita out of the way of the laser. Madison was trying to do a sneak attack but it wasn't working very well. Alexis was trying to get it from the air. And Alex had his pistol out ready to fire once it opened back up. Jake joined them with an arrow ready. The megatank opened up and gathered strength. It was about to fire but Alex was quicker. He shot at it with his pistol and it hit its target.

"Go Aelita!" Alex said. "How much time do we have Jeremie?"

"45 seconds!" Aelita entered the tower and floated up to the second platform. She placed her hand on the screen. Her name appeared on the screen. It then asked for a code. She typed in Lyoko.

"Tower deactivated" She said.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremie yelled. A white light engulfed everyone. They went back to that morning when Jake was waking up.

"That was interesting" He told Jeremie.

"That happens about everyday. We don't always use the return to the past though"

"I see"

"We better get to breakfast before Odd wakes up or he'll eat it all"

"Okay" They left for breakfast after getting ready. Then they all went to classes. Jake, a year behind the others.

After classes, they met up in Ulrich, Odd, and Alex's dorm.

"How'd you like your first day of classes?" Yumi asked Jake.

"It was really fun. I like this school. I met two girls today. Milly Solovieff and Tamiya Diop. They're really nice"

"Did they tell you that they're reporters for the school newspaper?"

"Yeah"

"Do they want to interview you?"

"They asked me but I said I didn't want to"

"I see"

"Yeah. Only class I don't like so much is gym with Jim. He expects a lot from me since I'm Madison's little brother but we have two completely different lives"

"Yeah. We aren't that much alike" Madison said.

"Yeah but, I did okay today"

"That's good"

"Who wants to go get some ice ream?" Odd asked. The others laughed. Always thinking about food…or Madison. They got up and went to the ice cream parlor down the block.

A/N yeah, I know, short. I tried but I couldn't think of anything else to add. I know, bad ending. At least I updated. Please review. And don't get mad at me but I think the next chapter is going to be even shorter. And it's the last one. 


	26. The End

This is my last chapter of New School Year. The sequel will be coming soon. Look for it! I didn't get as many reviews last chapter… makes me sad. Well, on with the chapter.

Chapter 26

Odd's POV

It's been 5 months since my parents got divorced. 4 months since the school year ended. 4 months since Madison, Alexis and Jake moved back to Minnesota. 4 months since I lost the love of my life. 4 months since Madison said we'd keep in touch. 3 months since I got her last letter. 3 months since Alex stopped hanging out with different people. 3 months since Jeremie removed all of their character files from the super computer. 2 weeks since William and Sissi started going out. 1 week and 6 days since they broke up. It's official. I hate my life.

A/N Sorry. That's all until the sequel! I had to add that about Sissi and William. I know, very short. Okay, for the sequel, right now I have chapter one typed. Would you like me to post it soon or wait until I get a few more chapters typed so you won't have to wait a month for me to update? It's your choice.

-Lanae 


End file.
